Conquered
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Ch13 added : GokuVegeta : The prince must take a mate but the only thing on his mind is becoming stronger. However, his father has other plans for his single minded son.
1. Prologue

Conquered  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
** WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

oOoOoOo

Summary: The prince must take a mate but the only thing on his mind is becoming stronger. However, his father has other plans for his single minded son.

oOoOoOo

The Counsel had held a private session with the king protesting about that the fact the young prince still had not chosen a mate and his twenty-first birthday was approaching fast. King Vegeta was not worried about it, yet. The old windbags were having a cow. His son wouldn't turn twenty-one for at least another year.

He had talked with his son a while back about taking a mate and as usual Vegeta's response was 'I'll get around to it.' But he knew that the truth was that his son was not interested in anyone. Vegeta trained all day and rarely had contact with anyone other than his bodyguards.

"Gentlemen, please! The prince has other responsibilities to tend to first," the ouja announced but the Counsel was not satisfied with his typical answer.

"But, your Majesty, you have to understand that in order for him to ascend to the throne he must have a mate!"

"That is only one step to gain the power to rule this planet. He also must defeat me in combat-" Before he could finish his sentence the doors of the throne room suddenly swung open.

"I'm sorry, sire, but there's something that you should see," a second-class guard rushed out in one breath.

"What is it?! I'm in the middle of something very important!" King Vegeta yelled. He wanted to finish this blasted meeting and be free of the Counsel, even if it was for a few scant minutes.

"We were monitoring the South-East quadrant when something unexpected turned up," the guard said.

The king sighed; well at least it was an excuse to get him out of this meeting if nothing else would.

oOoOoOo

Ten minutes later the king found himself staring wide eyed at the monitor in front of him.

_**How is this possible?**_ he thought.

"Isn't that Bardock's son?" he asked.

"Hai, I believe so," the guard answered.

"Does anyone else know about this?" King Vegeta questioned folding his arms across his muscular chest in contemplation.

"Only the night shift but they were not sure as to what they were looking, sir."

A slight smirk appeared across the ouja's face. He could kill two birds with one stone. He could get the Counsel off his back and get his son to take a mate.

"I do believe that it's been awhile since we held a banquet," he said mostly to his self.

The wheels of planning were turning in his head as to how he would get the young son of his lead scientist to meet his bratty offspring.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: What shocked the king? It seems that he's playing cupid. Hmm, I don't know if that's a good idea but hey I guess anyone can do it, ne? Well, tell me what you think.

ArchNemesis


	2. They meet

Conquered  
  
Chapter 1: They meet  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but hey I can dream  
  
Notes: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that than I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Okay every one here's the long awaited update! Enjoy ^_~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was late into the afternoon and the preparations for the banquet was halfway completed. King Vegeta took in the main royal ballroom. He wanted everything to perfect. He was going to get his son mated off it was the last thing that he did as king.  
  
Even though the boy that he saw was a third-class citizen, the image that he saw clearly shows that the boy's power was an Elite. No, it was far beyond an Elite. He doubts that his son would be able to match such awesome strength.  
  
Now, the only thing that would make the union work would be if the boy could produce heirs to the throne. The king smirked as he stroked his goatee. His scientist may prove to be useful yet.  
  
"Uh, excuse me Sire" A soldier stood a few paces behind the older royal.  
  
The king turned around. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"The invitations have been sent out as you requested"  
  
"Very good. Go find my son and tell him to meet me in my study in 10 minutes. You'll probably find him in the training arena."  
  
The soldier bowed and quickly left to find the prince. The king also departed shortly afterwards to inform his son of the banquet and the real deal behind it. He prays that his son isn't too blind to see the boy's potential as well as his beauty. The older Saiyan smirked again. This was going to be fun.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The clear blue water lapped the rich white sand on the tiny beach that was far away from civilization. The group of teenagers were enjoying themselves on a hot summer day when palace guards landed near-by. The brawny bald guard they recognized immediately. They gathered around each other.  
  
"Krillin. Yamcha, I though you said that it was okay for you two to get the day off?" The spiky haired male asked.  
  
"We did too. We even got our papers from our Commander." Krillin whispered back.  
  
The guards stopped a few feet in front of them. The other guard the teens also recognized as well.  
  
Shit! This can't be good.  
  
The lead guard walked up the youngest male, and handed him something.  
  
Said male examined the envelope. He opened it and read the contents.  
  
~To the second son of Bardock:  
  
Your presence is requested tomorrow evening at the royal dinner to commemorate the upcoming fighting tournament, which you will be participating in. The winner of the tournament will be the future mate to the prince. You are allowed one escort and will have no other contacts until after the naming of the winner. Your stay at the palace begins immediately.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
King Vegeta~  
  
"Um, Raditz. What's going on?"  
  
"The king wants you to participate in this tournament. For what reason, I don't know" He answered.  
  
"Let's go Kakarott! You still need to get registered for the tournament and assigned a room" The lead guard announced.  
  
The youth nodded his head and turned to his friends. "Gomen about ruining you guys day"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Kay" The slender youth replied.  
  
"Yeah, Kay. Yamcha's right. Go and have some fun. Besides, it's not often that you get an invitation hand delivered from the king." The female said with long flowing blue hair.  
  
"Maybe my father can get us in to see the tournament," She added.  
  
"Well, Bulma if your father can't maybe mine can." Kakarott said.  
  
"Kay?" The other female in the group called out.  
  
"Hey, Chi. Don't look so sad"  
  
"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Chi-Chi was trying her best not to cry.  
  
"I-I don't know Chi. If I win the tournament, maybe not but you'll never know." Then he gave her a huge hug and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
Kakarott turned to his best friend. "Krillin, would you accompany me to the palace?"  
  
Krillin remained calmed on the outside but was jumping around on the inside. The only time he got to see the palace was for training and guard duty. "You bet Bro."  
  
"Okay, Nappa. I'm ready"  
  
The bald headed Saiyan took to the air followed by Raditz then Kakarott and Krillin. The remaining teens on the beach shouted praises of good luck.  
  
Kakarott and Krillin hung back a little out of the guards hearing range.  
  
"Come-on Kay? Don't tell me that you're not excited about this" Krillin asked.  
  
"Maybe, but think about it. If I win, I'll be hogged chained to that arrogant prince. From what I've heard he's a spoiled brat. The total opposite from his father." Kakarott replied.  
  
Krillin blinked a few times at his friend. "Kay, you mean to say that you've never met the prince?"  
  
"No, and I still have no desire to met him"  
  
"Well, you might change your mind. Prince Vegeta has a way with people?" Krillin said smiling.  
  
And it was true the young prince had a charm about him that his father couldn't even rival with. For whatever reason the heir to the throne could command an entire room without saying a word. Krillin has seen this on enormous occasions when he was assigned to guard detail at certain royal events, which didn't happen very often.  
  
The short Saiyan also saw how males and females would just flock to the prince trying to get him to take notice. The only thing that worried Krillin though was the prince's late night *activities* and prayed that his friend doesn't get ensnared by the prince's good looks and charms. After all, the prince has a nasty reputation of not wanting a mate.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Kakarott and Krillin were already settled into their shared room. They couldn't believe the size of it. Two full size beds wall to wall carpeting, and a gorgeous view of the royal gardens below. A mini-kitchen complete with an icebox, stove, and microwave. The kitchen also had the necessary tools for cooking. The room even had a fireplace. Not that they would need of course now was summer and the heat could fry an egg.  
  
The bath was breath taking as well. On the right was his/her sink with a vanity at the end. A covered picture window at the west wall. A step down shower and next to that mini water fall. An enclosed toilet right next to that. Potted plants were located around the marble decorated bathroom. They also had a wall length walk in closet as well as small living room set next to the kitchen.  
  
After the tour of their room, they decided to get something to eat. The palace rules allowed them free reign of the cafeteria, training facilities, gardens, and spas.  
  
They grabbed a table far away from the rest of the rough looking guards. Some of them gave Kakarott hungry looks as if he was part of the menu. The young teen sat with his back facing the double doors of the mess hall not really paying attention to who came and went out of the large room.  
  
Krillin ate in silence as he watched his friend chow down his food. He knew that Kakarott was not known for his table manners but when it came to fighting his friend was unmatched. The short Saiyan glanced-up when the doors opened but didn't watch who passed through them.  
  
Kakarott however, gripped the side of the table when he felt a slight tugged at the back of his mind. His heart began to thump rapidly in his chest. He didn't know what was happening to him as he began to lose consciousness.  
  
At the door, the prince and his personal bodyguards were about to walk in and have lunch when the young heir stumbled.  
  
"Your Highness? What's wrong?" Nappa asked as he held out a large hand to prevent his charge from falling.  
  
"It's-it's nothing" The short royal replied as he shoved the pre-offered hand away, but it was far from the truth. He had a mind link with someone in the room. His mother told him long ago that if he ever had a telepathic connection with someone it meant that he was destined to be with that person forever.  
  
Vegeta took one step forward and that was all that he remembered before everything around him went black.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
The doctor was at a loss. He couldn't figure out what would have made the prince pass out. More importantly what would have made the short bald guard's friend to pass out as well. It was complete mystery. The doctor left the medical room with his two patients laying side by side on the exam tables.  
  
The king paced around the small waiting area. He was summoned from a meeting with Counsel about his son. He also saw the guard sitting on the far side of the room, whom he recognized from the surveillance tape.  
  
"Excuse me Sire" The doctor called.  
  
The king turned around to address him. "Well, what can you tell me?"  
  
"That's just it Your Majesty. I cannot tell you anything"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The prince passed out for some unknown reason but the real puzzle is that another young man was brought in as well. It seems that he fainted at the exact same time as the prince" The doctor explained.  
  
The king raised an eyebrow. "Really? Can I see this boy"  
  
The doctor led the royal to where Kakarott was laying on the table. The king studied him for a moment then turned his attention back to the doctor.  
  
"While he is here, check and see if he's a carrier" King Vegeta requested.  
  
"Yes, Sire. Is there any particular reason why?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Hai, but that secret stays with me. Let me know of your findings." The king replied leaving with the knowledge of what happened.  
  
A gloved hand reached up to block out bright artificial lights covered steel obsidian orbs. Vegeta slowly eased his self up to an upright position.  
  
"Argh, what the Hell happened?" He said to no one then he remembered. "The mind link but who could have---" He stopped mid-sentence when he sensed another presence in the room.  
  
The prince turned around to see the sleeping form of a young handsome male. He wondered if he was the caused for the link. No, it couldn't be, right? There was only one way to find out. Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
The chatter in the cafeteria stopped suddenly as the prince and his guards entered. The flamed haired royal staggered a bit. He felt someone pulling in his head.  
  
"Krillin, I don't feel so good"  
  
"What's wrong Bro?" His friends asked.  
  
"It-it feels like someone is trying to invade my mind" He answered before he fainted.  
  
~ End mind sequence ~  
  
Vegeta gasped and took a step back. "No" He choked out.  
  
"Ooh, what ki blast hit me" Kakarott said sitting up on the table holding his aching head. He saw the wide-eyed stare of another male. It was something about those eyes that he instantly fell into.  
  
Vegeta immediately put up mental barriers. He couldn't afford this third class, who wasn't even trained warrior, inside his head.  
  
"Um pause hi" Kakarott greeted.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You look familiar. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, baka you don't" Vegeta was trying not to look into the young male's soft expressive windows. He was already starting to feel something pull at his heart.  
  
He needed to get out of there. He needed to talk with his mother and quick. The prince bolted from the room and headed straight for the queen's chamber. He knew that his mother could tell him what was going on.  
  
Besides having the ability of a telepath, she also posses psyche powers as well, which he had inherited from her. Although, his telepathy was stronger, he could merely shake someone's hand and catch glimpses of that person's future. That's why he wore gloves, he didn't want any unnecessary readings.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Enter" A soft female voice said allowing admittance.  
  
The prince entered the room. The faint sounds of a harp could be heard. Vegeta followed the hypnotic tunes of the stringed instrument the led him to an open window. Female servants milled about the room doing simple tasks such as refilling goblets of wine or glasses of water or even fanning the cool air with over sized feather fans.  
  
The music stopped when the prince stood by the player. He bowed slightly. "Mother"  
  
"Well, hello my son. I was wondering when you were coming to visit me"  
  
"I've been a little busy. Sorry" Vegeta answered looking down at his tiny feet.  
  
"So, your father tells me that the Counsel wants you mated before your next birthday" His mother said.  
  
"Those old farts are just worried that if something happens to Father then you would take over the throne" He said.  
  
"That is true my son and my first duty as ruler would be to get rid of all of them" She said smiling. "But that's not why you came here is it?"  
  
"No. I met this guy" Vegeta paused as his mother cut in.  
  
"Not another one Vegeta. Honestly, you really need to start being a little more serious about finding the right mate."  
  
"But that's just it Mother. We touched minds"  
  
The elegant female set the instrument on its base and looked at her son. "Did you touch him?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Since you didn't, I take it that you want me too. Correct?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Very well, but I warn you Vegeta any information that I find out whether it's good or bad, I will keep to myself" She explained.  
  
"I understand" He answered then bowed again and made his exit.  
  
Vegeta knew that he couldn't tamper with the future no matter what. He could unknowingly undo something that the Fates had already laid out.  
  
Truth be told, he was scared. He knew what he was feeling and he didn't want that type of weakness, but he was being weak for denying something that was already foretold.  
  
Vegeta was running from the biggest challenge of his young life. He was running from love.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, tell me what you think. It seems that Kay and Geta had a rocky start, and it's just getting started. What do you think that his mother's going find out? Something very interesting I'm sure. If anyone hasn't noticed, there's a pattern with my DBZ fics besides the fact that they're mpreg. I hate seeing Goku as an airhead. He needs to match wits with the great Saiyan prince. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you may have. I love hearing from you all ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Ties that binds

03.14.Mar  
  
Conquered  
  
Chapter 3: Ties that binds  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't ask  
  
Warnings: This is about m/m relationships. If you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Sometimes I just can't help myself. You if you ask me politely you just might get it ^_~  
  
~Kewla: I like the way you put about wanting updates for either 'Conquered' or 'Confused' so I'm updating this one. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was dinner time and Kakarott didn't feel like going to the cafeteria. That place reminded him of a meat market on a Saturday afternoon. He could just vision his self as the day's special. They might as well forget that noise he was definitely not the one.  
  
Instead, he made some rice, chicken and noodles and called it a day. Right when he sat down someone knocked on the door. Since Krillin was out having dinner in the dining hall, he was left to answer it.  
  
He noticed that his best friend was spending most of his time hanging out with some of the other guards that he knew, which was okay. Kakarott couldn't expect Krillin to spend every waking moment with him.  
  
On the other side of the door was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Kakarott's dark eyes almost popped out of his head. He stood there gawking at her.  
  
She stood tall and erect. She had long flowing black hair with red highlights running throughout. She also had piercing black eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Hello. Are you lost or something?" Kakarott asked not really sure why she was there.  
  
"May I come in please?" Even her voice was soft and sweet. Almost like heaven he thought.  
  
"Um, okay" Kakarott opened the door wider. She entered into the 'living room' and took a sit on the small sofa.  
  
"Can I uh get you something?" He asked.  
  
"No thank you. What I have to say won't take long. My name is Yasai and my son was a little concerned about what happened to you today; and he wanted me to make sure that you were alright'  
  
It took Kakarott a minute to realize whom he was talking to. Seeing that he lived out in the middle of no where and turned down invites to palace functions that his father and brother usually attended. He basically kept to his self, mostly training and hanging out with his friends.  
  
"Your-your Majesty, please forgive me. I didn't know---"  
  
She raised hand to cut him off. "No apology is necessary. However, I want to know something about you."  
  
Kakarott knew about the power that his queen welds, because of all the stories that his father told him. Besides, what was he going to tell her: 'Um, sorry queenie my thoughts are my own, so get lost'. Nope, he couldn't tell her that.  
  
"Okay, Your Majesty. What would you like to know" He replied.  
  
"Come" She patted the place next to her for him to sit. "Just relax. You won't feel a thing."  
  
She took hold of his hand and took in a breath of air as future events of his life flooded her mind.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
Buildings burned. Bodies laid shrewn across the blacken farmlands and cities. The streets were charred beyond belief. Even the familiar sights around the town were no longer recognizable. Everything seemed to be gone, but the citizens were able to escape to the under tunnels and hide until the fighting stops.  
  
The only building that was untouched was the prestigious white palace and the guards didn't know how much longer they could hold their attackers back.  
  
"Mother! What are still doing here?" The young prince asked he spotted her down the long corridor talking to one of her personal bodyguards as he exited the throne room.  
  
"As Queen it is my duty to make sure that everyone is evacuated from the palace."  
  
"Father will have my head if he knew that you were still here" He grated out.  
  
"Don't worry about me Vegeta. I'll be fine. Where is your mate?" His mother asked. The prince searched for his mate's energy only to fin it in the middle of a heated battle with the enemy.  
  
Just then his blood ran cold. Vegeta did the only thing that he could do and that was go to his partner leaving his mother staring after him.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
The room was dim. Monitors bleep every few seconds indicating that there was a strong steady heart beat. Flame hair was nestled on the side of the warm body that was asleep. A russet tail limply hung on the cream tile floor letting the outside observer know that its' owner was sad.  
  
Soft onyx eyes flutter opened. A hand tried to come up and cover them to block out the artificial lights but something was preventing movement. The curious orbs followed the path of reddish-black hair to another hand that was intertwined with said hand. Vegeta had his hand wrapped securely around the large callous hand.  
  
"Geta" He called out weakly. His throat hurt from the lack of use. The prince's head shot-up quickly. "Geta, what happened?"  
  
"You got sick during training baka. You've been out for the whole day"  
  
Dark eyes widen. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Aside from the fact that you haven't been able to hold your food down pause you're fine, but he said to lay off on heavy food and stay in bed for awhile. Just until you regain you strength."  
  
Eyelids started to sag from the heavy medication. Vegeta reached up and kissed his mate on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back later Kakarott" The young Saiyan was already asleep again.  
  
The ouji stood wrapping his precious tail around his waist walking out of the hospital room leaving his young lover in the care the medical staff.  
  
~ End Mind Sequence ~  
  
Yasai let go of the young Saiyan's hand. What she saw was totally unimaginable. She stared into his expressive windows. Yes, He was the one. He would be the one who would conquer her son's heart but the price would be paid in blood.  
  
Kakarott had a questioning look on his face. Wondering what made his queen seemed a little frighten but at the same time happy.  
  
"Your Majesty, what---"  
  
"I'm sorry Kakarott but I can not tell you what I saw. To do so might alter future events. However, I can say that you play a very important role in my son's life. At any rate I will be seeing you at the banquet tomorrow night" Yasai said.  
  
She gave the teen a hug and bid him good-bye. The royal quickly made her way to her husband's study.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dinner was okay by some standards; but then again it probably would have been better if the prince's mind wasn't on the tall Saiyan that he unexpectedly met in the med-lab. On top of everything else his crazy father put this tournament together just so he could get a mate.  
  
/Blasted fool!/ Vegeta thought.  
  
He wasn't interested in a mate. To have a mate would be just another weapon that an enemy could use against him, but he couldn't help but wonder why his father would go through all the trouble of forming such an elaborate show of strength unless the older royal knew something that he didn't.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Another guard just entered the training area when a previous guard was being hauled away on a stretcher barely breathing. The guard nervously swallowed he prayed that the prince was in somewhat of a good mood.  
  
"Ahh, another weakling? Well, come on let's get this over with" The prince stated.  
  
Most of the Elite and Second guards knew that the prince could somehow sense power levels without a scouter, which was why the majority of them stayed away from the training arena when the royal heir was having an intense session. Even Nappa and Raditz didn't stay around when their charge was working out.  
  
"I'm sorry Your Highness but King Vegeta has requested your presence immediately in his study" The scared guard announced quickly, hoping that the ouji wouldn't kill him.  
  
Vegeta floated down to ground level and grabbed a towel and wiped off the light sheen of sweat that formed on his face and muscular arms. He closed his dark eyes and smirked. "Hn, guess I don't get to pound you into the ground after all. Today must be your lucky day."  
  
Ten minutes later the ouji was sitting in front of his father's desk. Sometimes he wondered what his father did all day besides sit on his throne and listens to the Counsel members nag him to death.  
  
The king paced around the room before standing in front of the floor-to- ceiling window. "Vegeta" His father called out gaining his attention somewhat. "The reason why I summoned you was to inform you about the up coming tournament---"  
  
The young heir stood ready to leave uninterested about the meaningless event. "Like I really care."  
  
"Sit down brat and listen to what I have to say"  
  
The fierceness in the king's voice made Vegeta ease back into his chair crossing his arms and grumbling a bit. Only shit like this happens to him.  
  
"As I was saying- A tournament will be held within two weeks and during that time you will be introduce to the participants of the competition."  
  
By this point, Vegeta raised his head. "And why would I want to meet a bunch of weak fighters for this tournament that you are giving?"  
  
The king smirked. This was why he wanted his son present. He wanted to see Vegeta's reaction. "Because the winner of the competition pause will become your mate" King Vegeta sat down in his chair and leaned back waiting for the fireworks to erupt.  
  
Vegeta fell out of his chair. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! I WILL NOT FUCKIN' MATE WITH SOME WEAKLING!!! LET ALONE A COMMONER!!! *YOU* OLD MAN IS OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN'TREE!!!" The prince was outraged. He couldn't believe what his father just laid on him.  
  
The older royal was trying his best to stay composed. Sometimes his son made good for comic relief.  
  
"First of all Vegeta the royal bloodline ended with your mother and second the participants are not weak. They wouldn't be fighting in the tournament if they could not hold their own. Besides, one does not have to be strong to be a worthy mate but it would help"  
  
Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a migraine the back of his head was killing him. This had to be some nightmare or worse yet one of those cheesy dating games shows that he watched one time when he went to Earth on a scouting expedition.  
  
"I refuse to be a part of this"  
  
"You have no say in the matter. The High Counsel has agreed with me on this. You will meet the contestants the day after tomorrow at the banquet. This discussion is now over"  
  
The ouji left his father's study unable to fathom that he had to take a mate. A male mate, Kami! He was not going to take a male mate if he didn't look somewhat decent. After all, he had to think about his image and could not be caught dead with a mate who was the equivalent of a dog.  
  
Vegeta went back to the training area to work off his frustration of becoming tided down for life.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Tomorrow was the dinner and Vegeta was not in the mood to get a feel for any of the would-be suitors. What in Kami's name was his father thinking? Whatever it was, it wasn't in his best interest. Obviously the Counsel had nothing else better to do than to stick their noses in his private life.  
  
Vegeta tuned onto his stomach and let his tail thump back and forth on his queen-size bed. The blue satin sheets fell just below the reddish-black furry length showing off his tan slender waist. He always slept without any clothes and he could imagine how that would change when he takes on a mate and yet he wondered if he would see that Saiyan from the other day.  
  
He closed his dark eyes in hopes to get some rest. Since that day from the link, Vegeta had been dreaming of the youth that he knew as Kay.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, it seems that the queen found some juicy information about Geta and Kay. Are you guys hungry? Well, the banquet is up next. Let's see what happens. If we don't get a good seat every thing will be gone. You all know how Saiyans eat ^_~ Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you may have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	4. BACK OFF!

03.24.Mar  
  
Conquered  
  
Chapter 4: BACK OFF!  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own but if I did you would know  
  
Warnings: This is about m/m relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Please hurry and find your seats everyone. Don't forget to show your dinner reservations at the door. I made sure that I reserved a table big enough to hold all of us. Tonight's going to be a blast! Not to mention how good the food's going to be too.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
There were a total of eight challengers. The queen surveyed seven of them and it seems that the son of Bardock was going to be late or he wasn't interested in meeting his competition. She smiled knowingly to herself that it really didn't matter if he showed or not. Everything would still fall into place.  
  
The queen cast a frown at a certain male who had a reputation for trouble. She leaned over to give her mate an ear full.  
  
"Dear, I understand that this tournament is for show only but did you have to invite Juunana?"  
  
"Come now My Pet. Juunana is quite capable of giving us a good fight. Besides, I don't expect any of them to win except Bardock's youngest." He grabbed onto her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. She still blushed after being mated to him for so many years.  
  
Just like her son, Yasai also wore gloves even with her husband, because they were hated by so many for conquering and destroying other planets, she didn't want to get a vision of his demised. However, with her son it didn't matter, they would just cancel each other out.  
  
"By the way, have you seen Vegeta? That brat was suppose to be here a half hour ago." King Vegeta said.  
  
"No, my love. Don't worry he will be here" His wife replied.  
  
The banquet was going along smoothly. The food was catered from a different planet for this special occasion. The royal insignia was draped on the white walls of the hall behind the dais. King Vegeta smirked now everything would be perfect if his son would just show up. The Counsel met all that would be in the tournament except for Kakarott.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The tall spiky hair youth was running around his room trying to get ready for the banquet. Unfortunately, Krillin forgot to wake him from his nap and he over slept. After his shower he pulled out a black spandex body suit with matching black gauntlets and boots. He tossed the gauntlets aside not really caring for them.  
  
He stepped through the legs of the suit and wiggled his tail through the opening in the back of it and slipped the rest of it on. Once dressed he stood in front of the full-length mirror.  
  
"Oh, man! Spandex really doesn't leave much to the imagination," He said out loud as he viewed every rippling muscle. At least with his gi uniform the only visible flesh was his arms. Hopefully, he wouldn't draw too much attention to his self.  
  
He gave one last look in the mirror and trotted out the door heading toward the main royal ballroom.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The double doors opened to the banquet hall to reveal the object of why they were there. Prince Vegeta entered the room flanked by his personal guards. All eyes roamed over every inch of his compact body. His cape flowed freely behind him clasped to his full white body armor with gold trim and shoulder guards.  
  
Normally, the young heir would ware his two piece black spandex top and shorts, but for special events such as this the customary royal dress code was his regal blue spandex body suit along with white gloves and gold tip bop boots with armor.  
  
Vegeta scanned the room only to let out a breath air when he didn't locate the tall teen. He slightly bowed to his parents and made his way around the room.  
  
After 10 minutes of endless babble, Vegeta was bored. He met four of the challengers that would be fighting to gain the position as his mate and frankly he wasn't impressed with any of them.  
  
Now, he was talking with Juunana. His father was Dr. Gero, the second leading scientist on Vegetasei next to Dr. Briefs. It seems that Juunana had a twin sister named Juuhachi. Vegeta eyed the blonde bombshell talking with a short bald guard.  
  
Immediately, Vegeta recognized the male. /Krillin/ He remembered him from the vision from Kay.  
  
The prince excused his self from the conversation leaving the dark haired teen in the middle of the floor looking dumbfounded.  
  
"So, how did it go Juunana?" A non-contested said approaching Juunana from behind.  
  
"The prince seemed preoccupied with something else" He answered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that once you're mated to him it really won't matter if he said anything at all" Both laughed at the statement.  
  
"You're right. Father has assured me that everyone has a lower power level than me but he's unsure about Bardock's son. He wasn't even allowed to look at his statistics." Juunana explained.  
  
"Well, maybe we can invite ourselves to train with him" Juunana's companion said. The youth smiled at the idea.  
  
Kakarott entered through a side door not wanting to be announced that he was fashionably late. He went straight to the buffet style food table and grabbed a plate and sat down in the furthest corner away from everyone.  
  
The prince was standing outside on the balcony when he felt the presence of the one whose been invading his dreams at night. This time he decided not to block the other.  
  
Kakarott was almost finished with his dinner when he felt a tingling sensation in his head. ::I'm surprised that you showed:: The familiar voice said.  
  
Kakarott looked up at the sudden voice. He searched around the room trying to find the owner but turned up with nothing. So he did the next best thing.  
  
::Why would you care if I came here or not:: He replied.  
  
::I don't really but someone like yourself doesn't strike me as the type whom would care for fancy outings like this:: The low monotone voice responded.  
  
::How would you know what I don't care for? Are you psychic or something?:: Kakarott asked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew that the boy didn't locate him because Nappa and Raditz were shielding him from unwanted solicitors. He leaned against the banisters and folded his arms across his chest and smiled.  
  
::I know that you don't partially care for me and yes I am:: That was all that the voice said to him.  
  
::Who are you? And why are you inside my mind?:: Kakarott asked.  
  
::I see that you don't get out much but to answer your second question first- we develop something that is called a mind link or a first stage bond if you will. You can communicate with me telepathically at any time anywhere but I maintain constant barriers so it would impossible for you to get through to me unless I want it, but I can talk to you whenever the mood suits me.  
  
As for your other question you will find out who I an soon enough. Until then enjoy the rest of your evening:: The voice was suddenly gone before Kakarott could ask any thing else.  
  
Kakarott wondered if he was hallucinating everything but then again it seemed so real. That voice. He was sure that it sounded like that guy from the other day when he woke-up in the med-lab.  
  
"Hey bro!"  
  
"Krillin" Kakarott greeted being pulled from his thoughts temporarily. His expressive eyes fell on Krillin's lady friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry where are my manners. Kakarott this is Juuhachi. Juuhachi this is my best friend, Kakarott"  
  
"Nice to meet you" She said.  
  
Kakarott turned red in the face. He never met a pretty girl before aside from Bulma and Chi-Chi but they didn't count.  
  
"Hey Kay are you going to say something or stare at her all night?" Krillin asked.  
  
Kay cast his famous sunbeam smile putting his hand behind his head. "Gomen. Please forgive me. I'm not use to other females besides my friends. So, you are here for the tournament?"  
  
Juuhachi casually tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders. "No, my brother is competing. I'm just here as his escort."  
  
After that embarrassing introduction the trio made light casual conversation. They were completely unaware of the couple that was approaching them.  
  
A tall male dressed in royal blue spandex complete with cap and gold trim armor made his way toward them followed by a short petite female. She was dressed in similar colors but instead of spandex she wore a silk rich flowing ball gown. Her cape was a different shade of blue and her gloved were of the same color.  
  
Unlike the male, his hair was swept up standing on its end defying gravity. Reddish highlights could be seen through it. The female's hair was fashioned into a single braid that hung over her left shoulder with a stran of gold woven in it. The piece of rope went down to her slender hips.  
  
Both possessed pools of black ink. One set was like looking into shreds of ice while the other seemed like a wall of fire.  
  
Kakarott jumped up and bowed when he noticed them standing next to them while Krillin and Juuhachi looked at him like he was crazy. Well, that was until he opened his mouth.  
  
"Your Majesties" He greeted.  
  
"No need to be so formal Kakarott. We came over to see how you and your friends were enjoying yourselves." The female royal said.  
  
"Well, to be honest I thought for sure you were going to give a speech or something Sire" His question was directed to her mate putting his hand behind his head. A nervous habit Juuhachi concluded.  
  
"Normally I would have but seeing that every one know why he is here there is no need for me to do so." King Vegeta answered.  
  
Yasai turned her attention to the quiet youths standing beside Kakarott. "You must be Krillin and Juuhachi"  
  
Both nodded their head unsure as to what to say to her or their king. This was their first time meeting someone as important as the rulers of their planet.  
  
"At any rate we must be off. The Counsel will have a fit if we do not pay our respects" Yasai said and gave Kakarott a hug good-bye. She already felt a strong attachment to him.  
  
Kakarott was a little embarrassed by the queen's show of affection. Thank goodness that the king wasn't as opened with his feelings he just opt for a simple handshake and departed from the group.  
  
What other surprises was in store for the youth in questioned? Well, he didn't know but he wished that someone would tell him.  
  
Not far away a dark thundercloud settled over a fuming teenager from the recent show that the royal couple displayed. He didn't even get that type of attention from them and that was going to change.  
  
Vegeta finished meeting everyone that was going to be in the tournament. He wiped a gloved hand over his face. The only ones that seemed to be any competition were Kay and Juunana, which reminds him. He should at least say hello to the dark haired youth. Vegeta smiled inwardly. He did have a short telepathic conversation with the boy so technically he *did* talk to everyone. Yes, Kay was an enigma; he would not fall so easily under him.  
  
"omg! That was amazing Bro. I didn't know that you knew them like that?" Krillin said. The excitement in his voice was uncontainable.  
  
"How did you managed that?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"I don't know really. Maybe it's because they know my father or something." He answered.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
Kakarott's mind was starting to turn to mush as he spotted the male he met in the medical lab walking toward them. "Um, it uh Bardock"  
  
"Wait-a-minute? You mean the same Bardock that invented the Moon Sphere? That Bardock?" Juuhachi was shocked silly.  
  
Kay nodded his head. "Yup. The one and only"  
  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything?"  
  
This time Juuhachi and Krillin bowed leaving Kakarott in the dark. Vegeta stared intensely at Kakarott. The teen saw the same look from the royal couple. The handsome male had eyes that were a mixture of fire and ice then it dawned on Kakarott who this Saiyan Elite was.  
  
/Oh, shit! This entire time I didn't know that I was talking to Prince Vegeta. Oh, Kami! He must think that I'm some kind of idiot now?/ He thought as he felt a headache coming on. He wasn't having a good week so far.  
  
"Well, we're off. We can see that you would like to speak to Kakarott alone Your Highness. Bye" Juuhachi and Krillin took off.  
  
The tall youth didn't know what to say to the prince but the royal did. "So, tell me Son of Bardock why are you in this competition?" He asked.  
  
"It wasn't my idea to be in this little sporting event. Your father summoned me to be a participant" Kakarott replied.  
  
"Interesting. Everyone else says that they are here to win just to become my mate."  
  
"Personally, I'm not interested in the job if you ask me" Kakarott was trying hard not to look at the ouji.  
  
Vegeta closed the gap between them and removed one of his gloves to touch Kay's smooth face. The contact was electrifying both felt the warmth from each other as a soft golden glow radiated from Kakarrott, and in the instant Vegeta saw a brief flash of teal emerge in the inky black depths of his eyes.  
  
Without really thinking Vegeta said, "Join me for lunch tomorrow. I will send one of my guards to escort you to the dining area." Vegeta replaced his glove and left.  
  
Kakarott stood there motionless. What was that all about? But before he could depart a hand grabbed him on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what kind of game that you're playing but it ends here. Prince Vegeta is mine understand and I will not let you or anyone else persuade him otherwise."  
  
"He's not yours. The Prince is not some thing that you can lay claim to; but if you want him that badly you need to get him official and to do that you have to win the tournament" Kakarott replied not liking this guy for making an underlying threat.  
  
"Believe me. I plan on doing exactly that, so just stay out of my way."  
  
"Sorry to break the news to you but you have to beat me and trust me 'friend' you don't stand a chance" With that Kakarott left. He didn't want to her any more bull from this jerk.  
  
Juunana watched his rival leave. His eyes trying to burn a hole into the retreating back. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Hmm, it seems that Juunana is stirring up some trouble for Kay, and what is Vegeta up to? Well, something happened to make him act strange. Tell your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	5. The beginning of something new

03.30.Mar  
  
Conquered  
  
Chapter 5: The beginning of something new  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but if I did you would know  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you get elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I must say that I am floored beyond anything with the reviews that I've been receiving. I'm excited that I've managed thus far to keep all of you interested with this story as well as my other ones, thank you ^_~  
  
Now, enough of my endless chatter, on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The events of the night didn't stop when Kakarott laid down for the evening. The scene when Prince Vegeta touched him was numbing. His hand was soft upon his face and it still tingled after the fact. No one besides Chi- Chi had ever touched him that way; and yet somehow it felt different.  
  
When the prince touched him, it sent a shiver down his spine. He had the uncontrollable urge to wrap his tail around his wrist but he knew what kind of trouble that he would have gotten into if he did something like that.  
  
That gesture alone represented possession and he didn't have *that* type of claim to the Saiyan royal what so ever. Then that scene with that guy, Kakarott had met some strange individuals in his life but that guy took it to a whole new level of weird.  
  
He still couldn't get over the fact that that snobby second class nobody told him to stay away from the prince. Something didn't add up with that wacko but he was now determined to win this tournament even if it meant being mated to the short, arrogant, sexy, good looking, hot tempered heir.  
  
Stop the press! Where did sexy and good-looking come from? He couldn't actually think that, could he?  
  
Kakarott laid on his side unsure of his feelings about the ouji. He knows that he feels something. Every time he was near the blue-blooded Saiyan his face would get warm and the warmness would slowly travel downward to the center of his being.  
  
He got that feeling from their first encounter in the medical lab.  
  
Kakarott closed his eyes praying that an avail or something would knock him unconscious. Krillin was still out, no doubt with Juuhachi, so he didn't have anyone to talk with about the torrent of emotions that he was feeling. About two hours later sleep slowly invaded his conscious and his eyelids were becoming heavy.  
  
Kakarott was out before he knew it.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Kakarott was up by the crack of dawn training. He went to the arena that Prince Vegeta was commonly known to use but for some reason he couldn't keep his mind on the task at hand. After several retries to start his routine he gave up.  
  
He laid on his back with his large hands supporting his head he floated in the air thinking about his up coming luncheon with the short royal. It was very surprising that the ouji invited him to have lunch.  
  
The rumors that Kakarott heard since he had been staying in the palace was that if the prince took any type of interest in anyone it was only for one thing. However, since Kakarott never experienced that type of thing, he wasn't quite sure what that meant.  
  
The lithe teen nearly fell out of the air when his thoughts were interrupted when someone burst through the arena doors.  
  
/Hell, I don't need this right now/ He thought as Juunana and his friend entered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mysterious Saiyan from last night" The companion said.  
  
Kakarott just ignored him.  
  
"Hey, pal my buddy is talking to you" Juunana barked.  
  
Still Kakarott remained silent.  
  
"Looks like he's giving us the cold shoulder Juunana" The friend said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can change his mind about talking to us" Juunana replied. The two teens levitated to Kakarott and without any warning both plowed right into him.  
  
Vegeta was walking by one of the observation windows when he saw the attack. The prince only saw red and charged into the arena leaving Nappa and Raditz chasing after him. He landed a punch at the unsuspecting attackers sending them flying across the training room. Vegeta snarled baring sharp fangs with his tail fluffed out as well as standing protectively over the down youth.  
  
His personal guards skidded into the arena to see the display of their charge standing in front of the boy as if he was protecting his mate.  
  
Vegeta quickly turned around when he heard Kakarott getting up out of the body dent on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai, Geta. I'm fine"  
  
The prince stiffen a little from the condense version of his name but said nothing. If it was anyone else he would had knocked them senseless but for some reason it sounded right coming from him.  
  
"Why did they attack you?" He asked offering his hand to help him up.  
  
"Because I refuse to associated with bad company"  
  
Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. Juunana was giving him a bad vibe as well. He didn't trust him. "Don't worry about them" He turned his attention to his guards. "Nappa. Raditz take them away and inform my Father what happened."  
  
"Yes Your Highness" Both answered each grabbing a prisoner.  
  
"Come-on let's get out of here" Vegeta helped Kakarott to his feet and together they left.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Kakarott was still a little dazed from being knocked on his ass and didn't care where Vegeta was leading him just as long as he could lay down he would be perfectly fine with that.  
  
Well, the last place that he expected to be in was the prince's quarters. The room was extremely huge. There was a desk with a computer and desk lamp off to the left. He spotted that when they had walked in.  
  
On the opposite side of that was a small kitchen that looked like it's never been used also attached to it was a four-place dinette set. The table was beautifully decorated with place settings in royal blue. It was completed with flower arrangement; crystal wine goblets tapered candles, and utensil placements.  
  
In the middle of the room was high back sofa directly across from each other. The sofas were placed on top of a large white aerial rug. At the far end of the room was a queen size canopy bed on a two step dais. To the left of the bed was a full-length walk-in closet and to the right what Kakarott could only guess was the bath.  
  
There were no pictures or any type of personal belongings that someone lived in the room other than the paper work that littered the desk or the clothes hanging in the partially opened closet.  
  
Vegeta guided Kakarott to the bed and sat him down. He went into the bathroom and came back out with a cold damp wash cloth.  
  
"Here, put this to your face" Vegeta said kneeling down to Kakarott's eye level.  
  
He took the towel and placed it to his forehead. Kakarott just ease back into the coziness of the satin covered pillows and down comforters. He felt somewhat at ease in the other male's presences.  
  
"Why don't you rest some. It seems that we've missed lunch but don't worry I'll just have dinner served as soon as you wake-up."  
  
Kakarott merely nodded his head and turned over closing his eyes. Vegeta smirked it seemed that he too felt at ease with the other Saiyan.  
  
Neither one realized that after tonight their lives would never be the same.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Nappa and Raditz stood before King Vegeta recounting what happened just moments before. Queen Yasai sat off to the side listening. After everything was said the king turned to his mate.  
  
"What do you think My Pet?"  
  
Yasai rose from her chair and took in the teen's expressions. "Seeing that the tournament's only a week away and he's very adamant about eliminating his opponents, restrict him and his friend to their rooms until that time."  
  
Juunana was about to protest but thought better of it. It could have been worse. The older royal could have ordered their execution.  
  
King Vegeta also stood. "Since there's nothing further to be heard. You are hereby order to your rooms. If you are found outside of your chambers, not only would you be disqualified from the tournament but also your family status will go down. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly" Juunana answered gritting his teeth.  
  
Nappa and Raditz escorted Juunana and his friend to their rooms and posted assigned guards to watch them. Juunana swore that he would get even with the other boy if it's the last thing that he did.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Hmm, looks like Juunana is out for blood and that doesn't sound too good for Kakarott. Tell me yours thoughts and any questions that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	6. This has to be against the rules part a

03.02.April  
  
Chapter 6: This has to be against the rules part a  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but hey I can dream, right?  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with this then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: This chapter contains a lemon. You can skip if you desire ^_~  
  
~Rchan: Gomen that I haven't been updating like I should but what can I say I have a newborn that's taking up most of my time, but I will try to update as much as possible, okay ^_~  
  
~Gokuchan: I might have to call 911 if you continue flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water. I'm delighted that you're enjoying the fics. Please continue with the fabulous reviews ^_~  
  
~Leiko: {place a 10 gallon bucket near-by} Um, if you continue to drool like that someone going to think that you're in a coma ^_~ I happy that you liked Vegeta saving Kakarott but just wait it's not over yet!  
  
~V: Don't start with me about how I ended that last chapter ^_~ I'm still waiting for the next update for 'It's Your Love' I'll be old and gray before I get to read it. I think I need to tell Kewla on you. She's pretty good about getting author's to update. Believe me I know {smiles}  
  
~Kewla: I think you know why Vegeta didn't take Kay to the med-lab. Riigght! My thoughts exactly {big smile} And I hoped that you enjoyed 'Confused' it took me awhile but I finally got to it, which reminds me. I think that you need to talk to Vilranda about updating 'It's Your love' it seems that she's been slacking off a bit {smiles}  
  
Nemesis: Man, they are going to kill me for saying that.  
  
Geta: Serves you right if they stop reviewing.  
  
Sis: Vegeta, shouldn't you be with Goku or something causing chaos and mayhem on the world instead of bothering me?  
  
Geta: {taps index finger to temple, thinking} No.  
  
Sis: {whispers} Bastard  
  
Geta: Keep it up onna and I'll show how much of a bastard I can really be.  
  
Sis: {opens mouth to say something} Oh, never mind. On with the story. Enjoy!  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
As promised, Vegeta ordered dinner. Servants actually came in and rearranged the dining table to accommodate the mounds of food that was delivered. Luckily, Vegeta's bed was a four-poster canopy. He pulled the thick dark curtains down around the bed to keep the servants prying eyes from becoming wagging tongues.  
  
Heavy eyelids fluttered opened as the sweet aroma of the rich food assaulted Kakarott's acute sense of smell. He noticed that his blue weighted boots were off as well as his matching weighted wristbands. When he got up out of bed he noticed that his orange gi shirt was gone also.  
  
"Geta?" He called out but only received silence as his answer.  
  
Kakarott walked around the bed when he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. So, he sat down again and waited while trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach.  
  
A short time later, Vegeta exit the bathroom wearing a pair of black gi bottoms and a T-shirt. His tan skin was a little damp from the shower. Vegeta shook out his tail to rid it of the excess water and wrapped it securely around his waist and that's when he saw that his guest was awake.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little" Kakarott nodded his head as his stomach let off a loud rumble. Letting them know that it was dissatisfied for waiting such a long time to get something in it.  
  
"There's plenty of food so help yourself," Vegeta said as he stifled a laugh.  
  
And helped himself he did. It was a good thing that Vegeta ate earlier or else he would be fighting Kakarott for every piece of food that laid before them.  
  
Now, considering that Saiyans have large appetites to begin with Vegeta couldn't even describe Kakarott's in take of food. The prince thought at some point he'd have to either stop or pass out.  
  
"Kay, when was the last time you ate?" Unfortunately, Vegeta asked him that question when he had a mouth full of food.  
  
"Um I snick itc wass mat the banq-it"  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that. Try swallowing whatever you have in your mouth first"  
  
In one giant gulp everything was devoured. Vegeta cringed.  
  
He placed an ungloved hand over his face. /Oh, well. Can't have manners to go along with brains and good looks/ He thought.  
  
"I said that I think it was a the banquet"  
  
That was 24-hours ago! No wonder the kid was hungry: he was starving. The only time Vegeta would go that long without eating was when he was on purging mission for that lizard, Frieza. Thank goodness he hasn't been on one in a while. He hated being in that bastards company let alone the company of Zarbon and Dodoria. It was something about all of them that made his skin crawl and he didn't like it.  
  
After Kakarott cleared everything away, much to Vegeta's surprise, he washed and dried the dished too. For someone who ate like a slob he did clean up afterwards, which was an added plus for the lack of table manners.  
  
Vegeta was at his desk finishing some long over due reports silently watching the younger male move about in his kitchen. He noticed that Kakarott didn't hold his tail in the proper place around his narrow waist. The long dark appendage weaved behind him like a snake. Moving around in a sensual pattern as if the furry limb was listening to the sounds of a snake charmer's horn.  
  
"I'm finished doing the dishes Geta" Kakarott paused as he saw the registered blank look on the prince's visage. "Um, I guess I'll uh be leaving. Thank you for dinner. I'll see you later" Kakarott wasn't even sure that he wanted to leave.  
  
He turned around to search for his things when a hand touched him on the shoulder to turn him back to face steel obsidian orbs. Vegeta treaded his slender fingers through the back of Kakarott's hair. He brought his other hand about to rest at the lower half of Kakarott's back where his tail cease all movement causing him to purr.  
  
They were close enough to feel the slight tingling of their breath on each other.  
  
"Stay with me Kay" Vegeta asked. His voice was low and seductive.  
  
The unspoken part of Vegeta's request was for Kakarott to stay with him forever.  
  
Their lips touched in a fiery blaze as the second stage of their bonding began. Vegeta glide his tongue over Kakarott's trembling lower lip. The taller Saiyan hesitated for a brief moment then slowly parted them to let the royal do as he wished.  
  
Vegeta's slivery muscle explored every inch of Kay's mouth. Slowly moving over his teeth, around the lax tongue any place that he could touch. Both pulled back to take in air but the royal didn't stop in his explorations. Vegeta eased the blue-shirt out of Kakarott's orange gi bottoms and lifted it over jet-black spiky hair and tossed the piece of fabric aside on the floor along with his T-shirt.  
  
His auburn tail came about wrapped itself around Kakarott's wrist as if it had a mind of its own.  
  
"Geta? Th-this has to be against the ru-rules or, or something" Kakarott could barely keep his breathing and thoughts together as his prince trailed a wet path along his neck and shoulder down to his chest.  
  
"It probably is Kay but I don't care. You.belong.to.me" The royal declared.  
  
Kakarott tightly closed his eyes as Vegeta rained down sweet torture upon his feverish pale skin.  
  
## CENSORED ##  
  
His breath was caught up in his throat. "Gee-taa!" Kakarott cried out.  
  
"Tell me Kay, is that what you want?"  
  
The young male nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice at this point, but Vegeta wanted a verbal response. He ceased all movement. Kakarott's dazed dark eyes opened.  
  
"Wha-what?" He choked out looking down at his soon-to-be mate.  
  
"Answer my question baka. Is this what you want?" Vegeta repeated smirking.  
  
"H-hai" He whispered then bolts of lightening flashed in front of his eyes when the royal took him.  
  
## CENSORED ##  
  
Vegeta guided his young lover to the aerial rug. Both laid down to continued with their mating. Vegeta straddled Kakarott, gently coaxing his firm muscular legs apart.  
  
## CENSORED ##  
  
Vegeta felt the tension building in him as he near completion but he was going to make sure that his mate released himself before him.  
  
"Come for me Kay!" He urged, again biting into his neck.  
  
Kakarott let go of all of his restraints. "VEE-GEE-TTA!!"  
  
Kakarott hungrily bit down into his mate's neck. Shortly afterwards, Vegeta stilled suddenly releasing his essence into his lover. They gave out from exhaustion. Vegeta collapsed on top of Kakarott trying desperately to regain his normal breathing pattern.  
  
The blood dipping from the puncture wounds had stopped. After a couple of hours the only mark that would be visible are the teeth indentations letting others know that they have been claimed. Neither said a word as they laid entwined in each other arms basking in the warm after glow of their union.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Power surges were happening all over the palace and the surrounding area. Complaints were pouring in that blackouts was happening all over town. Scouters and computers were blowing up. Electrical storms were breaking out across the sky. The machines couldn't even register actuate readings as to what was causing the disturbance.  
  
The king and queen were quickly walking up the corridor when they ran into their son's personal bodyguards including Commander Bardock.  
  
The trio of guards bowed respectfully. "Your Majesties"  
  
"Commander Bardock what in the Hell is going on?!! I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night!" King Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"I'm not sure Sire. We've had ten computers go off-line and countless of others blow from the tremendous surges." Bardock reported.  
  
"Nappa, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Sire, Raditz and I have not seen him since early this morning"  
  
"You three follow us" The king ordered.  
  
He grounded his teeth together. His son had a way to elude his guards at the wrong possible damn time. For all they knew, they could be under attack and his son was out messing around. They were not far away from the prince's quarters, seeing that their room was on the side of the same wing, so it was just a matter of walking around the corner.  
  
Lights flickered down one hallway. Up another hallway every other light was out. When the group turned up the passageway where Vegeta's room was located all the lights were blown out completely including the emergency floodlights. They couldn't believe the amount of damage to the corridor. No other part of the palace looked like this.  
  
Some of the wall panels were warped and most of the floor tiles were uprooted. Yasai casually removed her glove in the darkness of the long corridor. Saiyans have exceptional keen eyesight this also included their sense of smell and hearing. She ran a delicate hand along the ripped and battered panels.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
"Stay with me Kay"  
  
Vegeta bit into the cord of his neck giving Kakarott something else to concentrate on.  
  
He suckled the rich crimson as he set the pace. Kakarott held onto his cries and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist  
  
Sparks of golden energy danced around him as unknown chaos ensued beyond the confines of the prince's bedchambers.  
  
~ End mind sequence ~  
  
Yasai quickly pulled her had away from the wall. "Your Majesty?" Bardock called out.  
  
The queen jumped a little from the tap on her arm. She looked at the Commander and replaced her glove. "I'm sorry Bardock. Did you have a question?"  
  
"His Majesty is waiting for us"  
  
Yasai walked toward her mate with a small smile on her face knowing what caused all of the damage around them. It seems that her son has chosen well.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Hai, I know I am evil for ending it right there ;P but you know how it goes. Anyway, what do you think about Geta taking Kay as a mate? Hopefully, your reactions won't be any thing like King Vegeta and Bardock's. How terrible. Does anyone blame Bardock for reacting the way his did or do you think that he blew out of proportions? Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	7. This has to be against the rules part b

03.02.April  
  
Chapter 6: This has to be against the rules part b  
  
Pairings: G/V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but hey I can dream, right?  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with this then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Nappa and Raditz flanked the queen while Bardock brought up the rear. King Vegeta cautiously meandered through the potholes of tiles and fallen debris to reach his son's door. He banged on it.  
  
Nothing  
  
He tried again  
  
Still no answer  
  
He turned to his mate. She knew the unspoken questioned that he was asking. "He is in there" She replied.  
  
The older royal growled and keyed in the security override code. Before the door slid opened he ordered for the guards to remain outside. As soon as he and Yasai entered the room they smelt the heavy scent of sex. It hung in the air like a nimbus cloud. They also detected the combination of blood and sweat.  
  
King Vegeta growled low in his throat. He couldn't believe that his son was fucking around with the tournament only a week away.  
  
/Damn brat can't even keep his hormones in check for just one stinkin' week/  
  
The ouja was so pissed-off, he fail to pick-up the scent of the other body that was in the room. Amazingly, Yasai flipped on a light. "Now, my love do not let yourself get upset"  
  
"I'm tired of this shit that he pulls and it stops here even if I have to lock him in this bloody room"  
  
Then he saw Vegeta in the middle of the floor. The king saw nothing else as he quickly hauled his heir up off the floor by the throat and slung him into a near by wall. Yasai saw Kakarott on the floor. She went the closet to retrieve a blanket and covered him with it. After she did that she had to calm her mate.  
  
"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW BRAT!!!"  
  
"Let GO of me OLD MAN! Or FEEL MY WRATH!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON BOY!!!"  
  
"We'll JUST SEE ABOUT THAT!!! GGGRRHHH!!" Vegeta began to power-up. He was ready to show his father just how strong he really was when the rest of the lights were turned-up and that's when the older royal saw the claim markings.  
  
"Do you realize what you've just done?!! WHERE'S the bitch that you've lain claim too?!!"  
  
"Stop it the both of you" The queen calmly but forcefully said. Her arms were crossed over chest as she stared them down. She was tired of them shouting at each other. Yasai was surprised that they didn't wake-up Kakarott. Although, she had the faint suspicion that he was just all tuckered out.  
  
King Vegeta looked down at his mate. "But My Dear---"  
  
"You heard me. Let him go. Vegeta, please get cleaned up and dressed" His mother instructed.  
  
Once the prince went into the bathroom she gave her king her full attention. "Vegeta, I know that you're angry but this was what you had wanted"  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!!!" His tempered flared again just thinking about how his son did a major fuck-up. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I wanted that brat to take Bardock's youngest son as a mate not some no account whore"  
  
"Well, my love what's done been done. Let's wait for Vegeta to come out of the bathroom and we can talk with him and his mate together." Yasai hid her smile. She kept Vegeta no ouja away from Kakarott. She wanted to gauge his full reaction when their son tell them who he was mate too exactly.  
  
Right when the queen finished talking to her hot-tempered mate their son walked by them in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Vegeta discarded the towel and dressed in another pair of black gi bottoms and T- shirt. He also pulled out an extra shirt.  
  
K. Vegeta stood next to his mate seething while his son woke the wrench that he would probably have to kill to break the bond.  
  
Vegeta shook Kakarott to get him up. "Kay, wake-up" He commanded softly. His only response was Kakarott snuggling deeper in the warm comforter.  
  
"Wake that bitch up Vegeta or I'll do if myself!" His father yelled.  
  
Vegeta ignore him. ::WAKE-UP BAKA!!::  
  
::Nani? Geta, I'm tired::  
  
::My Father and Mother are here in the room with us::  
  
Tired inky black eyes opened to stare disbelieving into steel onyx orbs. ::You're serious?::  
  
::Just get up. Keep the blanket wrapped around you and put this on:: Vegeta handed him the T-shirt.  
  
Fortunately, for Kakarott King Vegeta's back was facing him. He got up after he slipped on the shirt and sat next to Vegeta on the sofa. The older royal was lead to the middle of room by Yasai. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the last person his expected to see.  
  
"KAKAROTT??? What the HELL are you doing here?!?" King Vegeta still hasn't figured it out.  
  
"Well, Sir. I uh, it's like this he put his hand behind his head uh to be honest I was spending the night" Kakarott's face turned beet red. He could feel his ears burning. At any moment he thought that he would ignite like a campfire.  
  
"Wha-?" The king's mouth dropped opened.  
  
Vegeta got-up and went into the kitchen to make himself a strong pot of coffee.  
  
::Mother let me know when it hits him::  
  
::While you're making yourself a cup please make one for me:: This was going to be a long night, she could feel it.  
  
"Dear what Kakarott is trying to say is that he and Vegeta are mated" The queen said as plain as possible.  
  
Five, four, three, two, one---  
  
"THEY'RE WHAATTT???!!"  
  
~ From the other side of the door ~  
  
The guards were chatting away. Well, it was Bardock mostly fussing at his son. "No, Dad I really don't have time" Raditz replied.  
  
Nappa just stood next to the door chuckling at his partner. "Lay off Dad. You need to be on Kay about finding a mate"  
  
"That's why he's in this tournament" Bardock said, when all of sudden they heard---  
  
~~"THEY'RE WHAATTT???!!"~~  
  
Ten seconds later King Vegeta opened the door. "Bardock! Get in here!"  
  
Once the door was closed again Raditz and Nappa stared at it wondering what has the ouja so riled.  
  
~*~  
  
Bardock stood in front of the aerial rug between the two sofas with the king and queen on right and Kakarott on the left half dressed. Correction the ouja was pacing on the opposite side of the furniture.  
  
Back-up?! Kakarott?  
  
"Son, what are you doing in the prince's room at eleven o'clock at night?"  
  
Vegeta returned with the coffee for his mother. He had already down two cups while he was in the kitchen. Bardock bowed when the prince passed him to sit next to Kakarott.  
  
"Bardock we have a slight problem" The older Vegeta said looking at his son. The other Saiyan remained quiet as his king talked. "It seems that our sons have *cough-cough* mated"  
  
Now, it was the Commanders turn to be shocked. "Huh? What about the tournament?"  
  
"It will go on as scheduled but as of now Kakarott and Vegeta can not be separated to do so would be devastating for both not until the next full moon."  
  
The older Saiyans knew that this was a critical stage of a newly develop bond. The mated pair must be in constant contact for an entire lunar cycle. This would guarantee that neither one would go insane when they were apart for long periods of time.  
  
Even at short distances the newly mated pair would crave for each other to the point of hunting down their mate and kill any one who stood in their way, but this wasn't what has the king all worked up. Nope, it was the family doctor's report that has him on pins and needles.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
A knock on His Majesty's door was a welcome sign of putting off paperwork a little while longer.  
  
"Enter"  
  
The short Saiyan physician bowed and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ah, doctor what news have you brought for me"  
  
"It seems that Bardock's son is quite capable of conceiving. I did a full body scan while he was unconscious" The doctor pulled out several charts for the king to look at.  
  
"Is that what I think---" Vegeta was speechless.  
  
"Sire, what you are looking at is the complete structure of the female reproductive system." Vegeta knew throughout the ages that the supreme gods made it possible for males to bare children because the female population either died off in childbirth or died from fighting in battles, but this, this was totally unheard of.  
  
"Sire, it's probably safe to say that Bardock's older son is a carrier too, but to be absolutely sure I would need to do a full body scan on him as well." The doctor explained. "Your Majesty if Kakarott was to engage in a mating ritual and dominated by another male it would trigger his response to reproduce.  
  
More than likely Kakarott would get pregnant with his first encounter and if the gestation period is any thing like a female the fetus would be viable within one week Sire." The doctor concluded.  
  
Well, this was a different turn of events not only would his son be mated to a strong Saiyan male but a male who could bare heirs.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. It seems that the Counsel would be kissing his ass for a very long time.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
King Vegeta frowned. It was not suppose to happen this way. Seeing that there was nothing else to do the older royal decided that he should leave before he went ahead and finished choking the livin' shit out of his son.  
  
Yasai knew something was bothering her mate but she did not push her luck with him when he was high-strung. It was best to wait until he cooled off a bit. The royal couple left leaving the Commander in the room.  
  
"Your Highness may I please speak with Kakarott alone" Bardock requested.  
  
"Hn. Whatever" Vegeta stepped outside his door not willing to go very far.  
  
Bardock looked at his son. "Kay, what in blue thunder were you thinking?"  
  
"Gomen, Dad but Vegeta and I were meant to be together" He answered.  
  
"So you decided to lay up with the prince and to Hell with the tournament? You still have to compete and what if you lose? This affair will be a scandal that would rock the Saiyan nation. Not only would it tarnish the prince's reputation but the King's as well." Bardock was pissed. He couldn't believe that his son would do something so fool hardy.  
  
"What did you do? Flirt with him to get him in bed with you."  
  
Seeing that Vegeta was his first, the statement hurt Kakarott. "I didn't even know that he was the prince until the night of the banquet and as far as the tournament goes I won't lose"  
  
"For your sake you better not. Seeing that you won't be going back to your room, I'll have Krillin pack up your things and brought here" Bardock said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Kay, I expected more from you son not something like this" With that Bardock left.  
  
Kakarott stood in the middle of the room alone silently crying. He made his way to the bed and laid down and balled his eyes out.  
  
Vegeta ran back into his room when he felt his mate's depressed mood. He wasn't too happy to find Kakarott in such a foul state. He cursed Bardock for making his koi sad. Vegeta went into the bathroom and ran a tub full of hot water for his mate.  
  
"Kay, go get in the tub. You'll feel better afterwards"  
  
Kakarott didn't say a word. He soundlessly walked into the bathroom, shutting door behind him. Vegeta removed his clothes and climbed into bed and waited for his partner to finish his bath. He laid on his back with one arm tucked underneath his head.  
  
::Mother?::  
  
::Yes, Vegeta:: She softly answered.  
  
::Did I make the right choice?::  
  
::Of course you did, and don't worry about your Father, I will handle him. Just make sure that you take care of him, okay::  
  
::Okay::  
  
Kakarott opened the door and turned off the lights and tiredly crawled into bed beside Vegeta. He curled up around him letting the sound of the rhythmic pounding of Vegeta's heart lull him to sleep. Crystalline tears silently slid down his face as his tried not to think about how his father spoke so ill to him.  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he pulled Kakarott closer to him. He knew that their relationship wasn't a mistake and hoped that his Father would see that as well, but if he didn't then he would have no other alternative but to leave.  
  
He would gladly give up his birthright to be with Kakarott. Vegeta would rather be the prince of nothing than not be able to be with his mate.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: WOW! Wha'cha think? I was not going to drag out their courtship. I like to get straight to the point ^_~ So, Geta and Kay are now mated, but it was before the tournament. What do you think going to happen when Kakarott goes up against some of the strongest fighters on the planet? Well, tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	8. I spy with my little eye

April 2003  
  
Conquered  
  
Chapter 7: I spy with my little eye  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
WARNINGS: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Gomen for taking sooo long to update. I've being really busy with my newborn and she's demanding a lot of my attention.  
  
Don't worry I'm not giving up on this fic. I've put too much time and effort to quit now. Besides, I wanna know what happens at the end ^_~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A week passed after the incident about Kakarott and Vegeta's relationship. King Vegeta calmed down a tad but still. He watched his son and mate train from the observation window. And from the looks of it Vegeta was beating the living daylights out of Kakarott. Something was wrong it should be the other way around.  
  
"Get up baka! I know you can do better!" Vegeta yelled. He was frustrated over his lover's performance.  
  
Over the last couple of days he was starting to worry about Kakarott. He was becoming less active plus the large male wasn't eating him out of house and home.  
  
"Gomen Geta. I just don't have the energy to---" Before Kakarott could finish his sentence he promptly threw-up on the polished wooden floor. His head was swimming and his felt hot.  
  
The prince floated down to him and put his hand to his forehead. "Let's go you're running a slight fever" Vegeta gathered him in his arms and headed toward the medical wing.  
  
The tournament was only two days away and Kakarott would have to pick a fine time to come down sick.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Monitors bleep out loud in the stillness of the semi-dark room. Vegeta had his head down next to Kakarott. He was tired from the endless stress of worrying about him. The doctor quickly admitted Kay when he took one good look at his unusual pale complexion.  
  
Kakarott was in bed connected to monitors and IV tubes. He was unconscious to the outside world. The doctor couldn't tell the prince exactly what was wrong with the ailing male other than the fact that he was dehydrated and needed plenty of rest.  
  
Kakarott stirred after being out for the entire day. "Geta" He called out weakly. His throat hurt a little from the lack of use. The prince's head shot up. "Geta, what happened?"  
  
"You got sick during training baka." Vegeta was holding his hand. Kakarott smiled at the informal pet name.  
  
"What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Aside from the obvious. You haven't been able to hold your food down you're fine, but he said to lay off on heavy foods and stay in bed for a while until you regain your strength."  
  
Eyelids started to sag from the medication. Vegeta reached up and kissed his mate on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back Kakarott" Vegeta said. He needed to stretch his cramped muscles. He had been by Kay's side all day. Now seeing that he had woken up, Vegeta could get a little fresh air.  
  
The Saiyan was already asleep. The ouji stood wrapping his precious tail about his waist walking out of the hospital room leaving his young lover in the care of the medical staff.  
  
The prince stopped outside the door only to be confronted by his father.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Don't give me that tone. I'm just as concerned about him as you are. Bardock will be here later to see him"  
  
"Why would Bardock be coming here? Ever since our mating, Bardock has not spoken two words to Kakarott. He's the reason why my mate is laying in that damn bed now. Kakarott has been making himself sick because he felt that he disappointed his Father." Vegeta was not in the mood to deal with Bardock.  
  
"Look son---" King Vegeta said but the ouji wasn't going to give him the time of day.  
  
"No, you look. Right now Kakarott needs rest. He has to be ready for the tournament. You can tell Bardock that he can talk with his son then." Vegeta didn't leave room for an argument.  
  
The older royal stared after his son. Bardock showed up fifteen minutes later. He hurried over to the hospital wing when he had received a message that his youngest son was extremely ill. He had been so busy with work that he didn't have any time to check-up on him or to apologize for not being a little bit more understanding about him mating to the prince. After all, Kakarott was an adult and have a good head on his shoulders.  
  
Bardock greeted the royal and was about to proceed into the room when King Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"It's best that you wait until after Kakarott is feeling better. Plus, I'm quite sure that Vegeta would try to rip out your throat if you go near Kakarott right now."  
  
Bardock stood motionless in front of the older Saiyan. "Why would the prince do such a thing?"  
  
"Vegeta feels that it's your fault for Kakarott being in here."  
  
"Wh-?" Bardock was floored.  
  
"Just wait until after the tournament to visit with him. Maybe by then Vegeta would have calmed down."  
  
The guard's shoulders slumped. The prince was blaming him for his mate's current condition. /Mate/ Bardock thought. He still couldn't get use to the idea of his son being mated to the male heir of the throne. He left the ouja alone in the quiet hallway of the hospital unsure how to deal with this current situation.  
  
He didn't mean to hurt his son's feelings, but he was so upset when he found out that Kay and Vegeta bonded. It was just too much for him to take in at once. Bardock should have listened to Kay but he was too proud to do that.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to admit that maybe just maybe this one time that he was wrong for blowing-up at his son the way he did. Now Bardock couldn't see his son because Vegeta was the dominant mate. He had no say whatsoever over the well being of his son.  
  
Bardock held his head high showing his status as a third class commander. He refused to give in and let the tears fall that threatened to give way at any moment.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The doctor released Kakarott the following morning. He instructed Vegeta that the tall youth should not under any circumstance engage in any type of strenuous activities. The prince wasn't to thrilled to hear about that. Tomorrow was the tournament and Kakarott barely got any training time in.  
  
That also had meant no making out either. Kakarott wasn't strong enough to handle the roughness of their couplings.  
  
Vegeta was sitting at his desk working, occasionally looking up to see if Kakarott was still sleeping every once in a while his mate would run to the bath to throw-up. The prince was livid to no end that the doctor couldn't tell him any thing more. This illness was going to severally effect Kay's performance in the tournament but it was nothing to be concerned about until that time.  
  
It was still relatively early in the morning when there was a knock at the door.  
  
/Who would be seeing me at this hour?/ Vegeta checked his schedule.  
  
As a matter of fact his father made sure that his schedule was cleared for the next four weeks.  
  
He opened the door only to find no one there. He looked up and down the corridor to see it empty except for a few guards stationed at their posts.  
  
"Geta, who's there?" Kakarott called out barely above a whisper but the prince heard him as if he was standing next to him.  
  
"No one Kay just go back to sleep" Vegeta stepped back inside his room not giving it another thought.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A blonde casually walked into her shared room. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. It was way too early in the morning to be up at this ungodly hour. She glanced at her roommate who was adjusting visual monitors and speaker.  
  
"Look Juunana, I didn't come along on this ride to piss-off the Prince"  
  
"Don't worry Juuhachi, you can go and have your little fun with that bald guy you're so fond of."  
  
"Fine. I'm outta here"  
  
Juuhachi left without another word or a look back. Juunana finally got a clear visual of the prince's bedroom. He practically had to beg his sister to get the spy mini-cam into the young royal's quarters. Now, he could find out if his instincts were correct.  
  
Over the past week Juuhachi had mentioned that she hadn't seen Krillin's friend, who happened to turn out to Kakarott. Unfortunately, Juunana still didn't have a face to go with the name. Something was afoot with the royal and the third class no body.  
  
It was evident the night of the banquet. The way how they stared at each other. A look that Juunana couldn't identify or how the third class conversed with the king and queen as if they were friends.  
  
By Juunana's thinking he shouldn't even have to compete in some stupid tournament. After all he was a second class warrior next to an Elite and he was being forced to fight to win the respect and title as the prince's mate. How degrading.  
  
He sat at the viewing monitor staring unbelieving at the scene. There in the prince's bed was the Saiyan that got him on lock down.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Juunana said to himself. His temper sparked. This punk somehow managed to gain the prince's favor by sleeping with him.  
  
Well, no wonder he was so sure of himself winning the tournament but it's not going to happen. Juunana turned up the volume to hear what was being said.  
  
~ The prince's room ~  
  
Vegeta walked back from the bathroom to find his mate sitting up in bed. "Kakarott, what the Hell are doing?"  
  
"Gomen Geta but I'm tired of lying in bed."  
  
Vegeta walked over to him and checked his temperature. "At least your fever hasn't come back. Remember what the doctor said, you can't over do it. Besides, for all we know you could have some type of virus."  
  
"I know Geta but if that's the case then you would be sick as well" Kakarott replied. Hoping that his stomach wouldn't rebel. The prince forced his partner back down into bed.  
  
"Try and sleep. Tomorrow's the competition. You will not be able to win if you're still throwing-up and feeling weak."  
  
"Okay. I'll try" Kakarott turned over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Vegeta stepped off the dais and returned to his mountain of work. It really sucked that both of them were confined but there was nothing that he could do without giving away the fact that they're mated, which was some thing his Father wanted to avoid.  
  
~ Juunana's room ~  
  
/Holy cow! That's Kakarott?! So, he's not sleeping with the prince but there has to be more/ Juunana knew something was going on between Prince Vegeta and Kakarott and he was going to make sure that Kakarott gets disqualified from the tournament.  
  
However, Juunana and the other combatants doesn't realize that the tournament was a front to convince the Counsel members that this would be the only way to make the stubborn ouji take a mate.  
  
The tournament would be just the beginning of Vegeta and Kakarott's problems.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Something tells me that Juunana has it out for Kay. Hmm, problems ahead for the new royal couple. What do you think it could be? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have.  
  
Nemesis 


	9. GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Conquered  
  
Chapter 8: GET READY TO RUMBLE!  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I would like to say thank you for all the fantastic reviews! As well as that I'm sorry for not updating like I should but Savannah has been asking a lot of my lately.  
  
~Kate: I hope you're reading this. . .Thanks for the prodding! ^_~  
  
~Rchan: Sorry to have everyone worried. And you're right! I do update quicker than what I've been doing but I just recently had a baby and she's taken up most of my time and to mention my son as well but don't worry. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon ^_~  
  
~Kewla: You know you're right the Tournament doesn't matter but it does to some people. Like the Counsel members. Yeah, too bad Kay was sick because Juunana would have gotten an eye full ^_~ but read on and find out what happens.  
  
~V: Well, the time has finally come to see what happens at the tournament and believe me when I say that it's going to take you for one hell of a ride ^_~  
  
~Goku_Mum: Read on and find out if you're right!  
  
I would like to thank all of you for the fabulous reviews! Sorry, again for taking such a long time to post, but I'm not getting any sleep. Lack of sleep and trying to write does not work well together.  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The night was spent with Kakarott in the bathroom. The broth that Vegeta's mom delivered for dinner didn't settle well on the tall Saiyan's sensitive stomach.  
  
While Kakarott got some rest, finally, Vegeta lay awake the whole night. His ever-growing concern for his mate was starting to affect his sleep. It was predawn when the prince turned over after falling asleep. His hand landed on Kakarott's bare smooth stomach.  
  
~ Flash ~  
  
~There was a crowd of people. Loud cries of pain. Blood, a flowing river of blood.~  
  
Vegeta snatched his hand away as if he was burned by fire. He sat up in bed panting heavily. His side of the bed was drenched in sweat. His skin was dripping wet, as if someone poured a bucket of water on him.  
  
His glanced at his mate. /What in the Hell was that?/ Vegeta's mind had been bombarded with the intense vision.  
  
He sometimes only received the necessary image to tell him about people. At other times it was a jumbled mess, like now. He couldn't make head or tails out of what he just saw, but one thing was for sure - something terrible was brewing on the horizon.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
All eight of the competitors stood in the wings. The crowd was never a disappointed when it came to fighting matches. The Saiyan race thrived on bloodshed. It was what they lived for.  
  
Everyone was surprised to see the prince. They thought the he would be seated with the king and queen. Juunana stared hard at Kakarott who he noticed looked very pale in comparison to the other people around him.  
  
Over the course of the night Juunana had watched with interest how badly off the young male was. Obviously, the sick teen contracted some type of virus and somehow he came in contact with the prince. As a result, both had to be in quarantine together.  
  
It was the only logical explanation that he could come up with, and since the mysterious Kakarott was at Death's door, Juunana figured that it would be no problem to eliminate him from the competition.  
  
He still didn't have a clue that they were mated, since Kakarott was too sick to do anything.  
  
Juunana smirked. "Yeah, no problem at all."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The King made a very short speech about the importance of proving one's strength, the reward being the long-awaited prize of the untouchable prince.  
  
The first match was between Nanbaawan and San, both Second-class guards. The fight didn't last long, as San blasted Nanbaawan out of the arena.  
  
Shouts of cheers and whistles were San's reward as he stepped off the raised platform. On his way back to the waiting area he passed Kakarott.  
  
"Seems like you won't last fifteen minutes out there. You better throw in the towel and save yourself some embarrassment."  
  
As always, Kakarott ignored him, getting ready to walk out into the arena. Once out in the open-air stadium, the crowd booed and mocked him because of his third class status.  
  
Vegeta stood by the open door way watching the match. His face revealed nothing as Juunana studied him from a distance. Juunana didn't even bother to watch the fight. In one quick movement Kakarott punched his opponent in the stomach. The Second-class guard went down with a grunt. The crowd was rendered speechless as they watched the medic techs retrieve the unconscious form off the tile.  
  
"THE WINNER!!! KAKAROTT!!!" The third-class fighter walked back inside and sat some distance away from the prince as everyone gaped wide-eyed at him. Vegeta merely nodded his approval of the easy win.  
  
The next round took a little bit longer as the fighters tried to find each other's weaknesses, but Mu came out as the victor. Now, it was Juunana's turn. As soon as the announcer said fight, the ruthless teen pivoted on one foot and struck with other, effectively burying his right foot in his opponent's stomach. The poor soul didn't stand a chance; he was dead as he slammed into concrete wall that bordered the arena.  
  
The preliminary rounds were over. The next round was the elimination round. Just like before Kakarott ended the match before it even, as did Juunana. They wanted one thing and that was to win.  
  
Now, it was down to Juunana and Kakarott. Soon it would be all over. Considering how Kakarott had being feeling over the past week, he was holding up pretty well. Then he would be able to get some rest and sleep like there was no tomorrow.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Up in the royal box situated far above the crowed stadium, the king and queen were enjoying the tournament.  
  
"Looks like Kakarott will come out as the victor, my dear."  
  
"Yes, it does seems that way. Have you noticed that Vegeta has being preoccupied about something? He's barely watching the fight," Yasai said as she studied her son's facial expression.  
  
Vegeta was visibly deep in thought as he unconsciously clenched and relaxed his jaw.  
  
"Don't fret my pet. He will be fine. Look, the match is about to begin."  
  
A guard entered the room to deliver a message to the king. He bent to whisper something in his ear.  
  
"Where?" Yasai looked up to her mate from his sudden outburst.  
  
"Just outside, Your Majesty," The guard replied.  
  
King Vegeta jumped up from his seat running for the door. At the same time Kakarott and Juunana's fight was about to start.  
  
"So, it comes down to me beating you, Kakarott."  
  
"No," he replied quietly.  
  
"Well, you better have an ace up your sleeve because I'm going to become the prince's mate," Juunana taunted.  
  
"I've got something better. Besides, you can't take something that belongs to someone else," Kakarott replied coolly.  
  
The teens launched toward each other. Both of their punches landed on opposite jaws. Neither buckled under the force of the impact. Sharp knees came up as they pushed away from each other. Kakarott was panting slightly. He was more tired than he thought from his previous matches, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.  
  
Juunana smiled. He saw that his opponent was weak and he was going to take full advantage of that weakness. However, he didn't count on what happened next.  
  
"You know Juunana, you're good, but not good enough." Now it was Kakarott's turn to throw insults.  
  
Then he took up his offensive stance. Dark clouds rolled over the open arena. Juunana took a cautious step back. The amount of energy that was radiating from his rival was unfathomable.  
  
Thunder rang out in the storm cloud. Lightening flashed in the darkened sky, touching down around the tall male but never striking him. The blocks of title rumbled and shook as the surges of energy increased. The crowd watched in disbelief as the third-class generated golden sparks of energy.  
  
Juunana's heart moved up into his throat as he saw flashed of gold in jet- black hair.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kakarott exploded with the minimum force of his power. Juunana was shaking. He took in the entire physical change of the so-called weakling. Golden hair stood straight up on end, weaving back and forth from the raw energy.  
  
Menacing teal orbs replaced soft obsidians. The bright cheery smile was gone too. Only a teeth clenching snarl was all that remained. Kakarott's muscles bulked out twice as much, and Juunana knew that he didn't stand a chance. He came to the conclusion that Kakarott was just toying with the others.  
  
Vegeta unfolded his arms. "A Super Saiyan? But that's impossible." The prince felt something was wrong. His mate was breathing too heavily. The transformation took too much out of him.  
  
"Let's go, Juunana."  
  
The other male gave it careful consideration. "I withdraw from the competition."  
  
Huh? Something was not quite right about this, Vegeta thought suspiciously.  
  
Kakarott not giving the admittance of defeat another thought, he powered down. Once he was in his natural state the unthinkable happened.  
  
Juunana in his embarrassment and humiliation lashed out. He grabbed onto Kakarott's head, catching him off guard, and dropped kicked him in the stomach, then followed up with an elbow to his back right between the shoulder blades.  
  
"NO!!! DON'T!!!"  
  
But it was too late. Kakarott went down to his knees throwing up. Blood spread around him as darkness over-took him. All eyes turned to royal box seat. King Vegeta stood with his mate beside him, a look of horror clearly written on their faces.  
  
They jumped over the open banister and flew down to the fallen Saiyan. Vegeta was already by Kakarott's side when a stretcher was brought out. He was lifted carefully and carried off the field. Vegeta walked along side the unconscious teen and wrapped his tail around Kakarott's wrist. Now, he could show everyone his possession.  
  
Juunana was going to be dealt with in the most painful manner, but not until his mate was better.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Kakarott woke-up a short time later in his bed. Vegeta and his parents were outside talking with the doctor. Vegeta had been listening to the doctor ramble on about could be wrong with his mate. He noted that the doctor was dancing around the subject cautiously for some reason.  
  
"AAAHHH!" The ouji nearly passed out from the intense pain that he was feeling from his mate. The royal couple looked at him as he quickly ran into the room.  
  
Vegeta found Kakarott on the bathroom floor in a thick pool of blood. King Vegeta and Yasai, with the doctor close behind, rushed inside when they heard the prince's anguished cries.  
  
The older royal knocked his son unconscious as the doctor went to work on the injured male. Yasai was assisting the doctor as best as she could. It wasn't good. There was so much blood it was starting seep in between the thin cracks of the tile.  
  
She looked to her mate. Vegeta was holding his son. He knew that if Kakarott didn't survive the ouji would die shortly after.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The prince's internal time system informed him that two days had passed since the tournament. Vegeta opened his eyes to stare up at the white frosted ceiling. He knew that he wasn't in his room. He turned his head to see his mate in the next bed sleeping peacefully. He could hear murmuring sounds of people talking outside the door.  
  
"No, and I'm telling you do not tell either one of this." It was his father's voice that he heard.  
  
"Vegeta, please be reasonable about this." His mother was trying to calm him.  
  
"I am. Do you know what would happen if they found out?"  
  
"And do you know what Vegeta would do if he knew that we, his own parents, were to keep this information from him? From the both of them? He will be able to handle this."  
  
The older monarch and his partner were arguing back and forth.  
  
"He's not ready, my dear."  
  
"Do not forget, my ouja, your son possess the gift of Sight. If he sees this tragedy through a vision, it would greatly affect us all. It's better for us to tell him now then have him find out later."  
  
King Vegeta hung his head in defeat. His mate was right, yet again. His son had an uncanny way to make those around him suffer. Some of the guards and purging teams labeled him the Prince of Pain, because of his unscrupulous tactics when he wasn't pleased about something.  
  
"All right my pet you win. We will tell him."  
  
Taking his mate's gloved hand, they walked into the private hospital room.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta tuned out the voices a long time ago. He studied his mate's sleeping face, wishing that Kakarott would just open his beautiful charcoal eyes.  
  
He knew from the moment that he laid eyes on the younger teen that he felt something. He didn't know what it was then, but now he knew. Ever since he had taken him to the hospital wing, he knew. Vegeta knew that Kakarott, in his own way, had broken his resolve about wanting a mate.  
  
The younger male did something that no one else was able to do. Kakarott had managed to conquer and claim his heart.  
  
Kakarott stirred. Vegeta quickly sat up. He stroked his lover's spiky locks. "How are you feeling?" Vegeta didn't tell him that he was out for a couple of days. It really didn't matter.  
  
"Okay, I guess. . ."  
  
The room door opened, cutting Kakarott off. The ouji was slightly put off by this. "What do you want old man?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"We need to talk with the two of you."  
  
"About what? You need to do something about Juunana's misconduct. No, forget that, I'm going to hunt him down and ---"  
  
"Vegeta, plleeeaaase calm yourself. We don't need for you to work yourself up and get Kakarott upset," his mother chastised.  
  
"Fine," the young heir huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked in a calmer, restrained voice.  
  
Vegeta, Sr. and Yasai faces took on a somber look. Kakarott remained quiet as he sat up in bed with Vegeta's help to bet a better view of his in-laws. Vegeta's father stood behind his mate; this was her cue to tell them.  
  
"The doctor has informed us, right before Juunana struck you Kakarott, that the reason for you being so ill was that you were two weeks pregnant."  
  
Kakarott eyes became wide as saucers. "I'M WHAT???"  
  
"Pregnant," Yasai repeated.  
  
"You just said 'was'. Either Kakarott is or he isn't, which is it Mother?"  
  
"From the strenuous activities and the lack of rest, Kakarott your body couldn't maintain the nurturing environment that the baby needed. The last couple of days rest before the tournament it seemed that you were doing fairly well, with the exception of the morning sickness." Yasai paused. She needed to catch her breath and steady her nerves.  
  
"When Juunana kicked you in the stomach, the force of the hit ruptured the placenta and detached it from the uterus, which cause internal bleeding."  
  
Kay began shaking his head as tears rolled down his face. He held on to Vegeta's hand trying not to lose his composure.  
  
"When Vegeta brought you back to the room, the doctor didn't know the extent of your injuries at the time. Later, Vegeta had found you unconscious in the bathroom. Apparently, your body needed to rid itself of the toxins and expelled the baby while you were in there. That's why there was so much blood when you found him, Vegeta."  
  
"No," the prince choked out. This was too much. Vegeta turned to his partner. Kakarott just leaned forward and silently cried into his mate's compact chest.  
  
He lost his first heir. No, they had lost their first baby. Vegeta rubbed Kakarott's back trying to get him to calm down. "Geta, I'm sorry I'm. . .so. . .so sorry," Kakarott repeated.  
  
The poor thing, what made the larger male feel even worse was the he didn't know that he was pregnant and pushed himself to the limit. The baby didn't even have a chance.  
  
The young royal felt that his mate stopped his tears. Kakarott had worn himself out crying. Vegeta laid him back down and turned to his okaasan.  
  
"Mo-ther," he whispered and went to her out stretched arms. She embraced her son for all the he was worth.  
  
"Don't worry my son, everything will be all right."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Not now Father. I don't want to hear it from you," Vegeta answered over his mother's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going to lecture you. In fact, the reason behind the whole tournament was so you could see Kakarott's potential. He was the one I had chosen for you to be mated with in the first place," King Vegeta explained.  
  
"Why go through the false pretense of the tournament? Why couldn't you just betroth us and be done with it?"  
  
"I couldn't convince the Council members otherwise. They needed to see for themselves what strength Kakarott possessed or else they would not have approved of the union. Kakarott being able to conceive was an added bonus."  
  
So, it all became clear. It was his father's intention from the start to have him mate with Kakarott. He just couldn't simply announce an unworthy third-class citizen would be mated to an Elite Saiyan Royal. King Vegeta devised a plan that would satisfy the Council but by the prince's accounting it was a high price to pay to appease a bunch of senile old farts who probably hadn't seen the light of day since the beginning of time.  
  
They were going to regret this, as well as Juunana. Nobody screwed with the Prince of Saiyans and thought they could get away with it. Thinking like that was a sure-fire way to earn a one-way ticket to the deepest, darkest hole in the next dimension.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry _ but things are just getting started. Juunana managed to hit Kay and as a result made him loose the baby that he didn't know that existed. What does this hold for the young couple? Will this forge a wedge between them or will they over come this? Vegeta wants Juunana's head on a platter and not to mention the Elders, but that's the least of his worries. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	10. Worlds apart

Conquered  
Chapter 9: Worlds apart  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

**WARNING**: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with this then I suggest that you elsewhere.

**Notes**: First, I would like to thank you all for being patient with me for updating. I had lost the motivation behind this story and 'A Caged Soul'. I've been having some personal problems that have prevented me from thinking clearly, which included taking care of my two kids.

**Summary**: Prince Vegeta is a telepath drawn to a third-class warrior. Kakarott is a Super Saiyan bond to the ouji. Vegeta and Kakarott have mated much to the surprise of the King and Bardock, but little did they know that Kakarott could conceive. Not until he lost his baby at the hands of Seventeen during a tournament. Now, the race is on to savage their relationship and to find the one who wrecked it…

Enjoy!

oOoOo

- 1month later -

Kakarott recovered physically from the loss of his baby but the mental healing was more difficult. His body had healed, with no scar tissue build up. The doctor had given his approval for Vegeta and him to try again for another one.

The problem was, Kakarott didn't want to try again. As a matter of fact he didn't want to have sex and risk getting pregnant again. Kakarott was thankful that Vegeta was on a diplomatic assignment with his father. The lunar phase had passed a week ago, thus allowing the future ruler of Vegetasei to leave the planet.

Kakarott didn't understand why the Prince of Saiyans would want someone as weak as he was. He shook his head and turned over on the sofa. Kay felt so empty inside. He knew that it was from losing the baby – a small part of his mate and him. Vegeta repeatedly explained to him that it wasn't his fault. The timing was wrong and this child just was not meant to be, but Kakarott knew better.

He knew that Vegeta blamed him even though he said that he didn't. Not that he could blame him though. Kakarott was weak. He couldn't prevent Seventeen from attacking him and killing his unborn child. Now, he was fearful of losing any future heirs.

He wrapped the blanket more securely around himself waiting for sleep to take him, thinking sadly of how much of a mess he had made of his life and the Prince's.

oOoOo

The day started out like any other. Kakarott woke-up as usual and showered and dressed. Most days he would go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day away. He kept telling himself he was getting up to go train but he could never bring himself to venture out of his room. His inner voices were condemning him for the loss of the Prince's child. They were mocking him, taunting him for being a Super Saiyan and yet he couldn't save is own baby with all that power.

Kakarott sat on the window seat, staring off into the far distance beyond the courtyard to a thicket of trees. At knock at his door brought him out of his reverie.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"Kay, how many times must I tell you? Please call me Yasai."

"Gomen."

Yasai had been worried about her son's mate. She sensed that the powerful Saiyan had drawn into himself because of the accident. Even his friends had voiced their concern over his well-being.

/Damn Seventeen to Hell and back for causing this turmoil in my house/

The royal knew that the youth had lost his zest for life. She needed to let him know that life didn't stop even though he had lost something so precious.

"Kay, I know what it is like to lose the gift you and your mate created. Believe me when I tell you sitting around letting the darkness take you will change nothing, nor is it healthy for you or Vegeta."

"How can you say that? You know nothing! I foolishly left myself open and-" Kakarott didn't finish. He choked on his words as tears spilled from soft obsidian orbs. He was ashamed as he broke down in front of his mother-in-law and turned his back to her. However, he wasn't prepared for her to pull him into her warm loving embrace.

"Did you know Vegeta was not our only child? He had two other siblings – sisters in fact," she said offering comfort while stroking his hair and patting him on his back to sooth him. Yasai continued to calm Kay while telling him a little bit about the royal family.

"Vegeta and I had been mated for less than a month when I found out I was pregnant. We were young - just as you and Vegeta are now. My mate was ecstatic, of course, at the prospect of becoming a father, but the demands of my position as queen left me extremely weak and tired all the time…"

Flash back

The blistering heat informed the inhabitants of planet Vegetasei that it was now officially summer - it had been for four sweltering weeks. A dreadful time to be pregnant as the queen of Saiyans found out. Yasai didn't know what felt worse, the terrible headaches, the morning sickness, or the sticky itchy feeling. But no matter how bad she felt, her mate insisted she still looked absolutely radiant.

The six and a half-month pregnant royal always attended counsel as one of her many duties as the king's mate. Today was no different as she sat next to her mate, listening to the proceedings. While she felt sicker than usual, she performed her duties without complaint.

Vegeta sensed she wasn't doing well and decided to have a short recess after their last case.

"You should rest my pet," the young ouja said to his mate.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to eat a little something," she answered. As she stood a torrent of stars passed her vision before she fell unconscious.

"Yasai!" Vegeta called but she was unresponsive. Then he noticed the pool of blood soaking the front of the blue gown she wore.

A week later, Yasai woke with her mate lying beside her. She felt disoriented as if something was missing. Yasai moved a little to stretch out tired limbs but cried out when a sharp agonizing pain flared in her stomach. She immediately placed her hand on her flattened stomach.

"Oh, no!"

Vegeta woke to the loud sobbing of his wife. He gathered her gently in loving arms, and told her that they lost the baby. Yasai believed she had no one to blame but herself, because she was too stubborn to tell the doctor about the dizzy spells and cramping she had been experiencing since the start of summer.

The family physician _informed the royal couple that the reason Yasai miscarried was because the baby was a different blood than hers._

"Any female that you carry will not make it to term my Queen," he said sadly.

Several months later Yasai conceived again and lost the baby a month before her due date. It would be two more years before the royal couple publicly announced the birth of their son, the Crown Prince of Vegetasei.

End flashback

In that moment, Kakarott released all of his guilt and pain. He cried until he couldn't shed another tear.

"Shhh, my child. Everything will turn out just fine."

Yasai stayed with him until he fell asleep. Seventeen had yet to be found, and she knew in her heart the bastard had fled the planet to escape the young prince's wrath. She knew that once her son caught Seventeen nothing was going to prevent Vegeta from sending him to the next dimension for killing his baby and for hurting his mate.

May the gods have mercy on him, if Vegeta chose to unleash his psychic power, because a swift death would be far kinder than having ones mind ripped to shreds.

oOoOo

Three days later, Vegeta returned home bone weary. The only thing he wanted to do was to sleep wrapped around his lover. His tail twitched in anticipation of seeing his mate after so many weeks away from him. He had tried contacting Kakarott for the three weeks that he was gone but the third-class warrior (now Saiyan Royal Elite) had not responded to any of his calls.

The royal ship landed on launch pad A3. The dockworkers scrambled to the massive ship to repair any ripped hulls and refuel it for the next off-planet meeting.

Vegeta and his Father were greeted with a gleaming smile and open arms from his Mother. To his disappointment Kakarott was not there to welcome him home. With a discontented sigh Vegeta accompanied his parents back to the palace for a late supper.

It was close to midnight when Vegeta parted ways with his parents. Upon entering his bedchamber he noticed how semi-warm it felt. Walking further in he spotted his slumbering mate on the plush sofa snuggled in exotic furs. He smiled at the sight Kakarott made. He looked like a child.

Vegeta scooped up the sleeping Saiyan and gently placed him on the four-poster canopy bed and pulled the thick heavy drapes closed. After settling his mate in bed, the ouji headed to the bathroom for a much-needed shower.

He was positive that he would have to scrub his hair and skin at least two times before he could be properly rid of the dust and sand. He growled quietly as his tail hung behind him. Vegeta didn't understand why his Father was meeting with Frieza.

He spent the majority of his time in the ugly white lizard's company. Something wasn't right; he could feel it. Frieza was up to something. He was tempted to use his power but his father forbid him to do so.

/_Do not let on that you're a telepath or a psychic. The consequences would be less than desirable_/ King Vegeta warned.

The ouji quickly dried off and slipped into bed spooning up against Kakarott. He pushed all thoughts of Frieza out of his head.

As he drifted off to sleep Kakarott turned over to face him. Vegeta was surprised when warm trembling lips met his.

Kakarott deepened the kiss until Vegeta took control. He slid his hands down to Kakarott's hips pulling him on top of him. The young male moaned as the other thrust toward revealing how much he missed his mate.

They parted for air as their lungs began to burn.

"I'm sorry Geta for being so foolish in believing-"

"No, Kay you were upset and angry, but we will talk more about that later. I want you koi," Vegeta said.

"Then have me," Kakarott replied, slipping off his lover to remove his gi.

But the prince saw the apprehension in his eyes. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm…I'm scared Geta."

"Of what?"

"Of…of getting pregnant again and so soon after…after what happened," Kakarott whispered tripping over his words, scared of what Vegeta might say.

Vegeta pulled his mate close. He was no longer in need of his body. Now was the time to comfort him and sooth away his fears.

"Do not worry koi. Now that we know now it can happen, I promise you I will be with every step of the way should we be blessed with another child," Vegeta said.

They laid in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep holding on to each other.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Will Vegeta and Kakarott be okay? Or is this just the beginning of things to come? And why doesn't Vegeta trust Frieza? Trouble is brewing and to find out more stay tuned for the next chapter. Well, tell me your thoughts. Your comments and suggestions are most welcomed.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 10: They are coming oOoOo

"I want Vegeta to begin his training, my love," Yasai said.

"Why? You told me that he wouldn't need to start training until his twenty-first birthday."

"Well, that was before. He has to learn how to control his power and temper. Both are quite dangerous. He could accidentally hurt Kay, or worse still, kill him."

There was a knock on the royals' private chamber ceasing all further conversation. Bardock entered with a grim expression on his face

"Sorry Your Majesties but a messenger has arrived from the planet Bateau," the Command announced formally, but his voice took a somber tone. "Vegeta, they want Kakarott. They want my son."


	11. They are coming

Conquered  
Chapter 10: They are coming  
Pairings: Kakarott/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: Go back to chapter one.

Notes: This chapter has been edited. I know that chapter is short but I've removed some of the content. If you want the full chapter please email me and I will send it to you.

Summary: Vegeta has returned home to his mate, Kakarott, only to find him depressed. The prince must now take charge of his lover before Kakarott is beyond help. To complicate matters King Vegeta have been giving a tempting offer. Will the monarch accept? Or will he risk the future of his planet and sacrifice his son's most prized possession.

/ Thoughts /  
:: Telepathy ::

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The following morning Kakarott woke to the delicious smell of coffee. The intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils with want. He stretched out in bed trying to will away his sleepiness.

/Hey, wait-a-minute! I was sleeping on the sofa…/ He had forgotten his mate returned home last night. They had talked about the possibility of having more children but he was reluctant because of the miscarriage.

/Stop doing this to yourself, Kakarott or you're going to drive your mate away/ With that thought the young Saiyan left the bed in desperate need of a shower.

After the refreshing bath, Kakarott slipped into a pair of sweat bottoms and black T-shirt. He walked into front part of the suite to find his mate at his desk working on reports and meeting depositions. Kakarott silently approached, unsure of how Vegeta would act after last night.

The royal glanced up when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Vegeta noticed that his mate was not himself. Kakarott's clothes didn't fit properly on him. The normal cheerfulness was no longer present or the bright beaming smile. His once vibrant eyes were dull with purple circles underneath them.

All the signs of depression were there and Vegeta wasn't going to waste another minute neglecting his hurting lover.

Kakarott was startled to find himself in Vegeta's lap. The prince nipped at Kakarott's lips, ears, and neck. The young Saiyan moaned in response as Vegeta's tongue slid along the contours of his body.

Kakarott turned in Vegeta's lap to straddle muscled thighs as he ran calloused hands up and down Vegeta's arms. Capturing each other's lips in a heated frenzy, tails waved in the air as they swept over the desk knocking over penholders, paper trays, and folders.

Vegeta growled as his desire for his mate increased. Lights flickered. The room shook. Objects danced around the suite, but the couple paid no heed. The sound of ripping clothes did not register to the Saiyans' sharp hearing nor did they hear the beeping alarm from Vegeta's communicator.

Nothing else existed. Nothing outside of their room was important. They needed each other. Love and affection as well as trust were the only thing Kakarott saw in his lover's obsidian orbs.

Kakarott ground his hips against Vegeta's, straining to get closer. The spicy musk scent filled his senses making his body tingle right down to the base of his tail. He shivered when the ouji placed his mouth on one of his nipples. Vegeta brushed his thumb over the nub bringing to rise. He glided his tongue along Kakarott's sternum dragging his hands as he went south.

Kakarott tossed his head in from side to side as liquid heat traveled through his veins. "Please Geta," he half groaned. "Pleasepleaseplease."

"Please what, Kay? Tell me what you want, Kay."

"I-I-oh, Kami!" Kakarott couldn't form a coherent thought.

Kakarott thrust forward, sending them to the floor. Vegeta immediately switched their positions were he was on top.

"What do you want Kay?" Vegeta asked again.

"You, Geta!" Kakarott shouted for all of Vegetasei to hear. " I want you. I want you to make me yours."

All reasonable thought disappeared as their animal instincts took over. Vegeta's obsidian orbs glazed over with lust. Kakarott dropped his head to Vegeta's damp shoulder relishing the smell of blood as drops languidly oozed from the reopened claiming bite. His gums and teeth ached from yearning to taste the crimson nectar. He jerked forward, so close to release.

Growling low, Vegeta bit down upon his claiming mark – renewing his bond to his young mate.

The lovers were so caught up in erotic bliss; they didn't sense the tiny sphere shining between them.

Neither moved as they rode the waning waves of their coupling. Vegeta gently eased out of Kakarott, still trying to regain control over their breathing. The Super Saiyan was asleep before his head touched the floor. Chuckling to himself, Vegeta padded over to the bed to retrieve blankets and pillows. He made a comfortable pallet on the floor and joined his lover for an afternoon nap.

oOoOoOo

Vegeta cancelled all of his meetings with his father for five and half weeks. The king had been furious with his son neglecting his duties a the future ruler of Vegetasei but a menacing glare from his mate made him keep quiet.

Yasai explained to her thick-headed husband that Vegeta and Kakarott need the time alone to recuperate from the loss of their child, as well as strengthen their weakened bond. Neither royal had seen nor heard from the couple in days, which probably meant they left the palace. Not that anyone had complained, of course. It was just shocking to know every time the palace rocked on its' foundation the prince and his mate were having sex.

High in the mountains, Vegeta and Kakarott stayed at the lodge that had been a retreat for the ruling family for countless centuries. The air at the higher attitude was crisp and clean. No outside noise of the city could be heard. The beauty of the land was extraordinary.

Kakarott didn't want to leave. They still had another week left at the secluded haven, and he was going to make the best of it before returning to his regular duties as a Saiyan Elite.

The young warrior had begun preparing the evening meal only to realize he needed to catch some fish. He had been craving the seafood for a few days and thought nothing of it. Kakarott casually shouted out to his ouji that he was going fishing.

Once at the lake, Kakarott stripped out of everything and plunged into the freezing crystal clear water. The Super Saiyan loved the feel of water against his skin. The mystical element helped him relax. Although his body was at peace, his mind was in a whirlwind of jumble thoughts over his mate. Kakarott didn't expect Vegeta to be so loving and caring toward him but he was. Not once did the ouji blame him for the events surrounding the loss of his heir.

If anything, it was the total opposite. Vegeta praised him for coming into his life and making him whole. The future ruler explained the only other thing that was on his mind was becoming the strongest warrior Vegetasei had ever seen.

They laughed over the far away dream, for both believed Vegeta would never be as strong as a Super Saiyan.

Kakarott caught a barrelful of small fish. He realized that he couldn't cook a gigantic one inside the kitchen, so Vegeta suggested another alterative – outdoors on an open spit.

As Kakarott walked back to the lodge, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He turned around only to find himself alone on the path from the lake leading to the lodge. The Saiyan quickly forgot the feeling as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hiya, Geta! I'm home!" he shouted as he moved his way deep within the kitchen.

When the door closed shut the final preparations were being made to acquire the legendary Super Saiyan. Everything was going according to plan.

oOoOoOo

Black boots hurried swiftly down the corridor of the family wing in the white, pristine palace. Bardock was in fear of something like this happening ever since he discovered his son was a Super Saiyan. Bardock still hadn't apologized for saying how disappointed he was when he found out about Kay was mated to the prince. At any rate he had to inform the king. Hopefully, he would know what to do.

oOoOoOo

Light flowing music filled the bedroom of Vegeta and Yasai. The matriarch sat perched near the balcony playing her beloved harp. Yasai had been worried about her son. Ever since the prince had returned from space, he had been strangely aggressive. On occasion she sensed a surge of power emanating from him.

"Why have you stopped playing, my pet?" Vegeta asked walking to his mate's side.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Our son. I want Vegeta to begin his training, my love," Yasai said.

"Why? You told me that he wouldn't need to start training until his twenty-first birthday."

"Well, that was before we realized that Kakarott was the key to unlocking his potential. Vegeta has to learn how to control his power and temper. Both are quite dangerous. He could accidentally hurt Kay, or worse still, kill him!"

King Vegeta sighed heavily. He felt old. He never thought that this day would come. They feared it with dread.

"As soon as he returns my pet you can begin," Vegeta said after mulling it over.

There was a knock on the royal's private chamber doors ceasing all further conversation. Bardock entered with a grim expression on his face.

"Come Bardock. Tell us what is troubling you," Yasai said as she sat down with a tray filled of coffee, tea and with small sandwiches and cakes that was left for them to snack on.

"Sorry to bother you Your Majesties but a messenger has arrived from the planet Bateau," the commander announced formally, but his voice took a somber tone. "Vegeta, they want Kakarott, they want my son."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Can any see what's going to happen? If so, I would love to hear your take on it. So, Vegeta and Kakarott have gotten past Seventeen's treachery. Oh, don't worry we'll see Seventeen again. Yasai wants Vegeta to train. Well, he does that all ready, does Yasai know something that we don't? Maybe. If you want to find out more stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 16 oOoOo

_Weapon of Destruction_

"What you are asking is impossible!" King Vegeta roared.

"No matter. We knew you would not comply, so we are taking steps to secure our item."

"Don't-"

"You rely on the power of the moon. Your race has grown weak, King Vegeta."


	12. Weapon of Destruction

Conquered  
Chapter 11: Weapon of Destruction  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not you cup of tea? Please hit the **_back_** key.

Notes: I know it's been such a long time since I've last updated but I had (still do) have some things going on in my personal life that interfered with the flow of my thinking and thus limiting me from writing as I should. I apologize and to make up for a long absence here is the next chapter.

oOo _Special thank you to the Pixelgoddess for making me look good. All hail to the Goddess!_ oOo

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to: kinhoshi76 for getting me in gear to update this fic. Thank you!

_Special thank you to_: Wendyghost, raysha, NekoJinTheFirst, Cutesie, Marih Dimitri, Rchan2, Ash Doku, Vilranda, Paws of Darkness, Cokey the Cat, Lovekakarot, Ahja Reyan, Shadow Dweller-we are all nothing, kittychan83190, yumi x jj , and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Summary**: The prince and his mate are at a family retreat for Kakarott to recover from being depressed over the lost of their child. However, while they are away Kakarott's father, Bardock, receives news that the planet Bateau wants his son. Will they get him or will King Vegeta risk an all out war with a neighboring planet?

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_King Vegeta,  
I have recently been informed of the presence of an ascended Saiyan, Kakarott, second son of Bardock.  
I am very interested in purchasing such a rare specimen.  
However, if you decline our generous offer, I will deem it as an act of war.  
My Emissary will arrive one day after this letter for the necessary arrangements.  
I look forward to future acquisitions._

_Sincerely,  
King Blackeye_

Scowling, King Vegeta angrily thrust the letter into his wife's hands. She quickly read the missive.

"They can't be serious. Vegeta-"

"Seventeen must have told him. My god - if Frieza finds out about Kakarott we're all dead," Vegeta growled, tail thrashing. He paced silently in front of his wife and commanding officer for several minutes before finally stopping. He snapped his tail around his waist and bared his teeth, decision made.

"Vegeta?"

"Yasai, contact our son. Tell him to get his ass back here on the double," the king ordered. He grabbed his sword and pendant. "Bardock, alert the Elite squadron and meet me in the throne room."

"Vegeta!" Yasai's heart sank with trepidation.

"No time my pet. Our son and his mate are in danger," Vegeta called out over his shoulder, leaving the room.

Tomorrow the _Emissary_ would arrive.

oOoOoOo

Vegeta was upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms doing katas when his mother mentally called him.

:Vegeta, listen.:

:What now: he was annoyed at being interrupted. What was the point of getting away when everyone ruined his peace?

:You and Kakarott must come back to the palace immediately.:

Vegeta stopped all motion. He could sense her anxiety.

:Why? What's wrong:

"_Geta! Dinner's ready!"_ he heard his mate shouting for him to come eat.

:Mother, we're fine. Don't worry about a thing: Vegeta replied.

:Vegeta, your Father believes Kakarott is in danger and so do I. Please, son, make an old woman happy and come home.:

He growled but couldn't deny his mother such a simple request. :Fine, after Kakarott and I finish eating dinner, we will leave.:

Vegeta heard the mental sigh. He shook his head at his mother's over-protectiveness and headed downstairs.

oOoOoOo

The Elite Saiyan warriors stood at attention on either side of the plush velvet red carpet that stretched from the tall decorative double doors to the two-step dais.

King Vegeta silently fumed as he listened to the ridiculous demands of the Bateauian reprehensive. The guards were anticipating their ruler losing his temper. They were not quite sure what would happen to the foreign dignitary if he continued to incite the king's ire.

"What you are asking is impossible!" King Vegeta roared. "Saiyans are not for sale!"

Yasai had joined the conference right after she talked to her son. Now, she stared incredulously at the short alien.

"No matter – we knew you would not comply, so we are taking steps to secure our item," the little creature said. He was small enough and lacked a tail, making him look more human than Saiyan except for his pale blue skin and short dark blue hair.

"Don't-"

"You rely on the power of the moon to defeat your enemies. Your race has grown weak, King Vegeta. My Lord will be pleased to have brought down the most fearsome race in the universe."

oOoOoOo

The twin suns of Vegetasei had all ready passed the horizon when the royal Saiyan couple sat down for their evening meal, but Vegeta couldn't enjoy his food. The prince had a nagging feeling in his gut since coming downstairs, thus making it hard for his food to digest properly.

After dinner, Kakarott began clearing the table of all the plates, bowls, and glasses they used. He started washing dishes when his mate eased behind him.

Vegeta bestowed fiery kisses on the nape of Kakarott's neck, eliciting low giggles from the brawny youth, causing the younger male to squirm.

"Cut it out, Geta," Kakarott half-heartedly protested, but Vegeta didn't stop his sensual touches, his promise to leave the lodge forgotten.

Kakarott abandoned his task, turning in his mate's embrace to kiss Vegeta.

Hands freely roamed, relieving each other of constricting clothing.

Vegeta led them out of kitchen and into the living room in front of the fireplace where they stretched out on blankets and pillows. Neither Saiyan spoke as clothes were stripped away and tossed into a corner. Kakarott pulled at white gloves only to have Vegeta close his hand into a fist, pulling away.

"Please, Geta. I want to feel your hands on me," the younger Saiyan pleaded.

"I can't, Kay."

"Why? What is so hard about you removing your gloves while making love to me? I need to feel your skin against mine. I need to feel your hands on me as you take me."

And as gently as he could, Kakarott removed the gloves from his mate's hands.

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest but before he could fragments of glass rained down upon them. He practically jumped on top of his lover, protecting him with his own body. Not being able to do anything else, Vegeta kept Kakarott hidden as best as he could from the intruders who were converging on them.

:Geta, I'm scared: the young Saiyan never went into battle so it was quite understandable for him to be frighten.

:Shh, I will protect you. Just stay calm and stay still:

The prince gave a guttural growl as one of them came too close. His tail bristled from around his waist in warning not to come any closer.

"_Base Commander calling Field?"_ a voice boomed in the intruder's ear piece.

"Go ahead Base Commander."

"_Have you secured the item?"_

"We are in the process of extraction."

"_Execute plan now. His Highness is anxiously waiting."_ The transmission ended.

"Which one of you is Kakarott?" the apparent leader called out.

Neither Saiyan answered.

"Okay, since you won't answer we'll take you both." With a snap of his fingers several weapons were drawn.

Multiple rounds were fired upon the Saiyan royal couple.

oOoOoOo

Maniacal laughter filtered throughout the otherwise quiet throne room. King Vegeta sat on his throne holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"I don't find your sense of humor amusing," the Emissary complained.

"No? I find it quite funny. Do you honestly think I'm just going to hand you my son's mate?"

The Batueaian gulped. He hadn't been informed the Super Saiyan was mated – and to the prince, no less. This could pose as a problem. Saiyans were vicious to begin with and there was no telling how aggressive they would become when protecting their mates.

The Emissary tried to unsuccessfully to conceal his concern from the irate royal.

"And as for the moon…," King Vegeta continued, "We no longer have to plan our attacks under the light of the lunar cycle of _any_ planet. Besides, everyone knows that we cannot transform under our moon; it does not effect us in such a way."

The ouja steeped off the dais, towering over the pale blue alien, who began shaking.

"Little men like you are what I eat for breakfast."

Vegeta cast a ball of burning bright light into the high vaulted ceiling. The Emissary looked on in awe, forgetting all about his fear of the Saiyan-jin before him, at the beautiful glowing sphere – totally unaware of its danger.

"One of my lead scientists developed this ingenious tool for us for when we crush puny civilizations who think we, the strongest warriors in the universe, can only attack once a month."

The Emissary held his scream as he was surrounded by Saiyans in their altered form. He had heard stories of the Saiyans being able to transform under the light of a full moon, but he always believed them to be tales told to children.

Now, he saw the truth of the legendary tales with his own eyes and was terrified. He had no guards and no protection; his mistake could be fatal.

The king in his Oozaru form bent down to scoop up the frightened messenger. The guards roared and growled, drowning out the horrified screams and pleas of mercy from the hapless dignitary.

oOoOoOo

The intruders in the lodge stood flabbergasted at the terrifying vision. Vegeta's eyes had begun glowing silver as he shielded Kakarott. Power rippled outwards as the prince froze the tranquilizer darts in mid-air. Auburn flame hair swayed from the gust of air Vegeta produced with his ki.

"I will kill you all," Vegeta threaten.

The attackers tried to move but found them selves unable to. The darts fell to the floor as did the weapons as they fought against an invisible force that was strangling them to death.

"Wait…can..we…t-talk…about-t…this?" the leader begged.

The prince turned cold silver orbs on the one who had challenged his claim. Intruders' bones snapped in half, leaving only the leader untouched as Vegeta advanced on the impudent male. Within moments, the leader was the only one left alive, surrounded by the bodies of his squad.

"Tell me - why I should spare your worthless hide?"

The leader was speechless as ouji slowly squeezed his air passage closed with his power. Vegeta didn't realize he had crushed his windpipe.

"TELL ME DAMN IT!"

There was no doubt left in Kakarott's mind of how powerful Vegeta was as blood splattered against the living room furniture. Parts of the trespasser's brain and skull lay in a sticky mess where his body fell.

Vegeta dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Kakarott stared at his mate with fear but had no time to ponder over what had happened as glass broke, mirrors shattered, floors splintered – the foundation of the lodge rumbled. The building was coming down. Another undulation of power peaked.

Not wasting any more time, Kakarott quickly scooped up their clothing and grabbed Vegeta, and fled the crumbling retreat they had briefly called home.

In the darkness of night, trees were uprooted by the waves of their power as the royal couple flew in between them. Back near the rubble of the lodge, Kakarott could hear hovercrafts searching for them. The young Saiyan didn't understand why any one would want him.

He was nothing special, just a Saiyan who managed to get a luckily break and become mated to the prince.

Said prince had lost consciousness right after his last outburst. Kakarott stayed calm like Vegeta told him to and flew with all speed back to the palace.

oOoOoOo

Two hours later, a weary Kakarott saw the palace. He panicked when he saw flames on the northeast wing engulfed the multi-level building. Many of the servants and guards were trying to contain the fire. Upon their arrival, Kakarott also noticed a big gaping hole where the throne room used to be.

Black smoke made the evening darker. No stars could be seen. He finally lost his composure and cried.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Kakarott touched down with his mate he was surrounded by guards.

"Thank goodness you're all right," came the worried voice of Yasai. She and Bardock, along with a group of second and third class warriors, were guarding this section of the ruined palace.

Kakarott's mouth hung open, unable to tear his eyes away from his mother-in-law. The queen, who normally wore flowing elegant gowns and decorative headdresses, now sported a full length spandex body suit with the trade mark white gloves and gold tipped boots.

"What happened to Vegeta?" she asked as they made their way to the temporary medical bay.

The main hospital had been cut off by a large heavy support beam. They were able to move it but it was leaning against another beam, which it was holding up. Until another form of support could be erected the fallen piece had to remain.

"I…uh…really don't know, Yasai. He – something in him snapped and it was like a surge of magic," Kakarott explained as best as he could. He was thankful that the smoke hid his tears from view.

Yasai stopped short, grabbing on to his arm, but also being careful of her son.

"You mean like a powerful surge of ki?"

"Hai, but stronger. If I wasn't already lying down it would have tossed me. The shockwaves Geta emitted leveled the lodge."

Obsidian orbs widen with fear. "It's too soon," she whispered to herself.

"What is too soon? What's wrong with Geta?"

Another explosion rocked the battered structure.

"No time to explain. Come we must hurry."

They ran to the medical bay with the unconscious ouji. All the while Yasai couldn't help but think that her son was coming into his powers earlier than had been predicted. She almost sighed; with any luck the invaders would be gone by late tonight, if not then by tomorrow.

Then they could focus on Vegeta. Kakarott was not the only one Frieza would try to use as a weapon of destruction. The prince was also vulnerable and there was no way she was going to allow that to happen – not while she lived.

The day of reckoning would soon be at hand and she would do everything in her power to ensure that Vegeta and Kakarott would be the ones to deliver them from Frieza's icy grip.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Does any one know what happened with Geta? I would love to hear what you think. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 12 oOo

He was thrown across the living room into the eating area, crashing on top of the table, breaking it into thousand of pieces.

Stars danced in front of still dazed onyx orbs from the toss as he was once again grabbed - this time by his wild spiky locks.

"It's been a long time…too long." Lips covered his with bruising force.

"What do you want?" the tall warrior asked trying to remain calm.

"To be with you, my mate."


	13. Truth

Conquered  
Chapter 12: Truth  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Notes: I know it's been such a long time since I've last updated but I had (still do) have some things going on in my personal life that interfered with the flow of my thinking and thus limiting me from writing as I should. I apologize and to make up for a long absence here is the next chapter.

oOo As many of my readers know Pixelgoddess has been my beta-reader since my _Can They Make A Difference?_ Unfortunately, she is no longer able to continue as my beta-reader. I wish you luck, PG, and hope that we can work together again in the future._ All hail to the Goddess!_ oOo

_

* * *

Special thank you to__**: **_all my fabulous readers who reviewed the last chapter and waited so patiently for me to update, ladytiya, Ketsueki-Ken, carrie, Mae Rose, NiceNipps, kinhoshi76, JemDragon84, Fitful Fantasy, Phantomsnow (love your avatar!), curious35 going on36, Vilranda, and to those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Thoughts**_  
**'Telepathy'**

Beta-read by: Mitts! Thank you, dear, for accepting another project with me. I'm forever in your debt. Any mistakes after Mitts have done her job are mine.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: Frieza visits Vegetasei bringing one Saiyan with him who Bardock hasn't seen in years.

oOoOoOo

The Bateau attack left the primary sector of Vegetasei in absolute ruin. Some parts of the palace remained intact. Other parts, such as the lower levels were inaccessible. Luckily, no prisoners or nonessential personnel were down in the dungeons.

However, the servant quarters, which were part of the guest wing, sustained major damage. Even the medical facility didn't come out unscathed. Vegeta and Yasai were relieved that their son and his mate were safe. Kakarott, if anything, was shook up but otherwise unharmed.

Smoke continued to smolder long after the fires had been extinguished. Many days had passed as families and warriors of every class gave an account of their losses to the king and queen. Yasai was saddened by so many of their peoples senseless deaths.

Her mate would right the injustice that had taken place on their world; Vegeta would show their enemy no mercy. Bateau would suffer before begging for death—she had seen it.

oOoOoOo

King Vegeta, along with five Elite and three-third class teams, went to Plant Bateau. They began their campaign on the far side of the planet, raiding and pillaging as they made their way towards the core branch house this also included eradicating the planet of every living thing.

Oozarus stomped wildly across the lush green landscape, obliterating whatever was in their path. Bateaus' so-called armada was no match against the hardened warriors of Vegetasei, whose only purpose was revenge for an unprovoked attack against them.

As a gift to his son (for the prince to do as he saw fit), King Vegeta brought back the sniveling monarch of the inferior race after King Blackeye was found hiding in a secret shelter with his wife and offspring and a handful of slaves.

Screams of mercy was heard throughout the underground tunnels of women and children.

oOoOoOo

Unfortunately, the unscheduled purging brought an untimely visit from the youngest Ice Changeling, Frieza.

The palace was still in disrepair as well as the heavily populated cities around Vegetasei. King Vegeta was just thankful that his son was unconscious from his in flux of power or else, Vegeta would have an extremely difficult time explaining his son's increased energy level.

oOoOoOo

King Vegeta waited for Frieza's docking bay door to release. Highly compressed air hissed as a sign for final depressurization of the ship.

The lowered gangplank gave way to Frieza's first and second-in-command, Zarbon and Dodoria. They were closely followed by the white lizard himself, gliding along in his hover chair. Frieza was flanked by several medium level foot soldiers.

The oddly assembled hodgepodge group stopped right before the king, Frieza floating in-between Zarbon and Dodoria.

The king didn't trust either one of them. Zarbon always held a calculating look on his fair features every time he saw Prince Vegeta. His mate always made sure that their son was away or busy whenever Frieza came calling. She didn't trust Zarbon either. Yasai expressed numerous of times that Zarbon sought after her baby and he (Vegeta) needed to do whatever he had to, to get their son mated, which Vegeta did.

And Dodoria—he was just a fat dim-witted slob. Vegeta didn't understand how Frieza could have someone like him in his service as a personal guard.

"So, tell me, Vegeta, why did you wipe-out an entire planet of no monetary value without permission, hmm?" Frieza inquired without any greeting of any kind.

He didn't care what Vegeta did in his spare time just as long as the prime-mate was able to do his work when he was called upon. King Vegeta walked one step behind the hover chair as they left the docks.

Unnoticed by the royal, another person stepped off the ship's walkway and out of sight.

"Recently, Bateau tried to stage a coup de tat," Vegeta lied but he couldn't risk his son or Kakarott's life or the planet. "An inferior species as the Bateau had to be taught a lesson. Plus, this sends a message to other planets that; that type of aggression, will not be tolerated, my lord."

Long minutes stretched before the tyrant spoke again.

"Well, you were wise to have obliterated such a back water planet. I take it that a decent price can be had for the planet?" Frieza's tail switched to the other side of the chair. "I wish to see your son, Vegeta, since I'm here. Has he taken a mate yet?"

_**The bastard didn**_'_**t wasted any time getting to the topic of my son.**_

"Vegeta did acquire a mate, sire," the king replied as he squashed his teeth together almost cracking them. He hated sucking up to the little white fuck, but as it stood he was completely powerless to rebel. He wasn't strong enough to defeat Frieza. He knew that, his wife warned him of what would happen should he raise a hand against Frieza.

The future events that would take place if Vegeta incurred Frieza's wrath was a price he was not willing to pay. A picture of death and destruction was painted vividly by Yasai—all of Vegetasei would perish because of his stupidity. So for now, he had to kiss the lizard's tail.

"Come, come, Vegeta, tell me all about her," Frieza demanded with some excitement laced in his low raspy voice.

"Uh," Vegeta just didn't know how to explain his son's mate.

The hover chair ceased moving causing Vegeta to almost run into it.

"Your hesitation, Vegeta, greatly displeases me. What are you hiding?"

Warning bells went off for the flame-haired monarch. "No, sire, I'm not hiding anything. It's just that Vegeta claimed a mate without my approval…" _**Without me knowing that it was Bardock**_'_**s son.**_"…and you might find our methods of mating to be a little… out of the ordinary."

The chair started on it's way again. "I see." Well, Frieza really didn't. He couldn't be bothered with the mating customs of a less than superior race. But his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't tell me, Vegeta, your son mated with something other than another Saiyan-jin?" Although that might be the case, Frieza didn't see any improvement—moneys were moneys—no matter how they were bred.

Vegeta cringed at the thought of having his grand-heirs being of mixed blood of another species. Kami, forbid! He would drown the brats himself if Vegeta went outside of their kind.

He coughed. "Uh, no, sire. Vegeta's mate is… male."

The chair stopped again. "Excuse me?" Frieza had almost choked. "Care to repeat that?"

Vegeta carefully and slowly said as if he was talking to a two year-old, "My son has taken a male mate."

As a changling, Frieza didn't need a mate to produce heirs—he was able to procreate on his own, which was why he wasn't interested in either gender. However, he wasn't about to get weighted down getting bloated with some kid. Now knowing this, Frieza wondered how the next Vegetaseian heir was going to turn out, not that he actually cared or anything, because he didn't, but he did have the burning question of what type of male the prince would take as a mate.

Considering this, Frieza opened dark purple lips to ask his question when a body crashed through the wall, abruptly cutting him off.

oOoOoOo

The research lab was deserted except for one Saiyan, all personnel left hours ago to go home. Bardock stared blankly at his computer screen tapping a key at random every ten minutes.

He was hoping that he didn't have to face his mate any time soon. Word had reached him that Frieza was on the planet and Bardock knew what that meant. All of Vegetasei believed that his mate had left him after Kakarott was born.

But that was not the case.

Raditz was conceived during a purging mission as was Kakarott and since he lived out in the middle of nowhere, Bardock was able to give birth at home. King Vegeta never questioned why he took time off only with the promise that he returned back to work after four weeks of being off. King Vegeta held Bardock in high respect which was another reason he granted the request.

In addition to that, Bardock held a perfect attendance record for the least amount of absents and tardies.

Bardock never revealed to his mate that he could become pregnant, nor did he inform his sons of their unique reproductive trait; or of their sire. If Bardock was being honest with himself, he wasn't going to let no one including his mate; know of his birthing capabilities.

Not many males on the planet could be impregnated, the scientist snorted in amusement at the thought, and shut the machine down; he wasn't getting any work done; so he may as well go home as well.

Bardock exited the lab via a back door. The night air was warm—summer was coming soon—the sky was turning from a vibrant blue to a darkening orange with the setting of Vegetasei's twin suns. A full moon was on the rise.

He had to hurry and took off—speeding for home.

oOoOoOo

Bardock entered his house the minute his feet touched the grass, he didn't want to get any type of exposure from the moon. His sharp sense of smell picked-up the strong masculine scent of an aggressive dominate male.

The third-class warrior was instantly filled with anxiety. Beads of sweat formed along Bardock's brow as he cautiously made his way through the entry hall to the living room.

As soon as he stepped into the main room, he was thrown across into the eating area, crashing on top of the table, breaking it into thousand of pieces. Stars danced in front of still dazed onyx orbs from the toss as he was once again grabbed, this time by his wild spiky locks. Bardock winced as he was hauled up to his feet by his hair.

He stared into a pair of cold obsidian eyes.

"It's been along time, Bardock," the male purred. "Too long." Lips covered his with bruising force. Bardock struggled to free himself but was thrown to the floor with terrorizing strength. His waist was straddled, with the other male prying his legs away from each other.

"What do you want?" the scientist asked trying to remain calm with the heavier weight pinning him down.

"To be with you, my mate."

Clothes were ripped from Bardock's body. _**This is how it is, eh? Always rough. Never with love or affectionate, although he says he loves me.**_

"So, Bardock… why after all these years… you didn't tell me, hmm?" his mate asked thrusting deeply into the unprepared hole.

The scientist shrieked in pain. He tried to get his breath but his mate didn't allow him any time to adjust to the dry invasion.

"Tell… you… tell you… what?" Bardock panted. His hisses of pain soon gave way to groans of pleasure as he wrapped his legs around the other male's waist—taking in more of the thick heavy cock.

All talking ceased. Tails whipped madly about them. Guttural growls changed to seductive mewling. Obsidian orbs flashed intermediately to crimson.

The heady smell of sex and sweat urged them into a more frenzied pace. Shortly thereafter, Bardock found his release, expelling vast amounts of creamy fluid between his and his mate's body; while at the same time, sinking his teeth in the juncture at the base of his mate's neck on top of a mark that was already there.

The other male returned the gesture, continuing to thrust out of rhythm to fulfill their body's need for one another. Shoving himself as deep as he could in Bardock's loosen passage, the larger male exploded with a grunt before biting down on his claiming mark.

Momentarily locking eyes, the crimson residue lingered, slowly fading as they were still high with desire.

The suns of the planet were nearly gone, leaving just an hour until the moon was out, then they would lose all self-control and couple throughout the night.

"Bardock, I-"

"Don't say it."

They drew together in a slow kiss… tenderly… lovingly. Their spell was broken as the front door opened. Both males stared wide eyed at each other not moving; making an effort to calm their heavy breathing.

"Kuso!" Raditz cursed covering his nose. The pungent odor nearly knocked him on his ass. "Otousan!" he called out making his way through the once tidy and clean living room.

'**Don**'**t you dare say anthing!'**

'**Shut up! He**'**s going to find us. It**'**s not as if we were in the bedroom!'**

Bardock got ready to push his mate off him when he spotted a pair of black boots. Lifting his eyes, Bardock saw the angry face of his oldest son. The position he was currently in didn't look too good.

Raditz couldn't believe what he was seeing his father being physical assaulted and as fast as he could, snatched the offending male off his father and proceed to beat the older Saiyan.

However, Raditz didn't inflict much damage once the male regained his senses and knocked him back with enough force to nearly break Raditz jaw.

Bardock grabbed the blankets that use to lay on the back of sofa, and he wrapped one around himself then wrapped the other around his mate.

Now, standing between the two (facing his son) he said, "Let me explain."

"EXPLAIN! Dad, he raped you! There is NOTHING you can explain to me as to why you would want something as demeaning as being forced to have sex with someone without consent!" Raditz fumed.

Rape was unacceptable among Saiyan-jins. They could die from the trauma of the cruel atrocious act. It was not condoned and never would Saiyans sexually assault other species.

"No, he didn't," Bardock mumbled under his breath.

"No? Then what the hell was he doing?! Helping you clean?!"

Bardock tinged a lovely shade of pink when he heard silent laughing from behind.

'**Shut up, you bastard!'**

'**Go on… tell our son what we were **_**really**_** doing.'**

Tapping his foot impatiently, Raditz growled out, "Well, I'm waiting?"

He didn't appreciate his dad lying nor did Raditz feel that his dad should subject himself to be physical abused—it wasn't in their nature.

If it was at all possible, Bardock's pink hue became deeper.

"Wewerereclaimingeachother," Bardock rushed to say it so fast neither male understood what he had said.

"Huh?"

Bardock hissed in annoyance. He was ready to be taken again and the scent of his mate was not helping. "I said, 'we were reclaiming each other.'"

Raditz stared at the male in question. For the first time since coming home, the warrior took a good long look at him. He blinked in surprised recognition.

There was no way for what he was seeing was possible, could it? The male was identical to his brother except for the bronze skin tone, which meant he was out doors a lot, just like himself. His skin glowed with the richness from the sun's caresses.

"Who are you?" Raditz asked unsure if he wanted to know.

Yet nothing prepared Raditz for the answer.

"I'm your father. Your sire."

Time stopped as blood rushed to Raditz ears. He dropped to the floor like a ton of lead bricks.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Hopefully, this will hold everyone over until the next update. Can anyone tell what just happened? Don't know? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 13 oOoOo

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked.

"Get dressed!" the other male ordered, reattaching his scanner to his left ear.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Bardock yelled back, only to be grabbed the throat again by his mate.

"Remember your place, Bardock! Do not try to defy me if you know what's good for you. Now, get your ass dressed."

Once released, Bardock fell to the floor coughing from the lack of air as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Without saying another word, the scientist went upstairs to change into a fresh pair of clothes.


	14. Bardock's mate

Conquered  
Chapter 13: Bardock's mate  
Pairing: Kakarott/Vegeta  
**Disclaimer**: I do know own any characters from Dragonball Z. They are the property of Toei Animation, Pony Canyon, FUNimation Entertainment, and creator Akira Toriyama. I make no money from the writing of the story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_**Vocabulary:**_ Juujun—submissive.

Notes: This chapter is not beta-read, please excuse any mistakes made by me.

_Special __thank __you __to__**: **_those who have read and didn't review, thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

_**Thoughts**_/  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: Frieza gets unexpected news.

oOoOoOo

Being the strongest in the universe meant that a lot of things couldn't surprise the person but seeing a guard thrown through a wall certainly took Frieza for a loop. He did the only thing that could be done in this type of situation—he fell over in his hover chair laughing.

He laughed and laughed until tears were streaming from crimson orbs down the sides of his face.

At the same time, King Vegeta closed his obsidian eyes, praying for someone to put him out of his misery or at the very least, the floor to open up to swallow him whole.

He waited with apprehension to be killed by the short, temperamental tyrant, but the death blow didn't come as he expected.

So, he opened his eyes to find the Changling hanging out of this chair trying desperately to catch his breath.

Puzzled by Frieza's mirth, Vegeta hesitantly asked, "My lord?"

Streams of water flowed from the crimson spheres. Frieza was completely out of character and King Vegeta wasn't sure if his nerves could handle it.

Not bothering with the door, both went through the wide gapping hole in the wall. Standing on the other side was a fuming youngling. All laughter stopped. Plaster was crushed under King Vegeta's boot feet, whereas Frieza hopped out of his chair and merely floated slightly above the debris.

For some reason, Frieza's internal warning system was telling him to be cautious around the primate, but he senses merely detected a low power level. Even his scouter was barely picking up any type of reading.

Kakarott stood motionless as his king and some other alien enter his mate's room. His body was screaming for him to protect his unconscious mate. There was something not right with the king's companion.

Opening his mouth to make introductions, King Vegeta was cut off by Frieza's incredulous voice.

"Don't tell me that you son took Turlis as a mate? How could he have done so, when Turlis has been with me?" Frieza seethed.

King Vegeta blinked. _**This **__**is **__**not **__**happening **__**to **__**me!**_

They were all going to die.

Kakarott blinked. _**Who **__**in **__**the **__**heck **__**is **__**Turlis?**_

"Uh, My lord—this is Kakarott, Bardock's youngest son."

But Frieza didn't answer nor was he paying the king any attention. He was too busy trying to get someone on his communicator.

oOoOoOo

The mated pair stared at their unconscious son.

"Well," Bardock began amusement etched in his voice. "That went better than expected."

Turlis dropped the blanket he grabbed from the back of the sofa. He pulled his lover flushed against him. Turlis could feel the pull of the moon as well as Bardock's delicious scent—inhaling deeply—cupping Bardock's hardening length.

Leaning in to plunder his mate's mouth, Turlis snarled in discontent as his communication device beeped. He grabbed the offending piece of equipment, tempted to crush it until he heared who was on the other end.

"Hai, sir! ...I understand, sir… ri-right now, sire? ...I'm on my way."

Bardock didn't like the look of anger that was marring his mate's striking features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get dresses!" Turlis growled, reattaching his scanner to his left ear after slipping into his shirt and shorts. He wished he'd time to shower. He reeked of sex. Just thinking about the different positions he could have Bardock in was causing his erection to swell further than what it should.

"No until you tell me what the Hell is going on!" Bardock yelled back and for it, Turlis grabbed him by the throat, hoisting the scientist off the floor.

"Remember your place, Bardock! You are my Juujun and I am telling you to put some clothes on your ass—not stand there and question my every fuckin' order!" Turlis hissed with suppressed rage.

He released his grip on his mate. After being dropped unceremoniously to the floor, Bardock coughed as he got air back into his lungs, choking. But he said nothing else as he went upstairs to retrieve a fresh uniform since Turlis ripped his other one to shreds.

Once he was properly outfitted, Bardock was back downstairs donning his armor. Strong arms encircled him in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry, koi, but Frieza has somehow found out that I'm mated to you and wants an inquiry with us." Turlis nuzzled the back of Bardock's neck taking in his alluring scent. "This is why you were not allowed to come with me. Had Frieza found out—you and our children would be dead."

All ready protective of his offspring, even though Turlis met only one, the innate paternal instinct was strong.

Turning to face his lover, Bardock kissed Turlis tenderly on the lips and along his jawline, and down his neck, wanting to etch the taste of Turlis' skin into his memory. "I knew… we both knew the consequences of us bonding and I'm prepared to face whatever punishment that is waiting with you."

Together, they walked out the door flying toward the palace, unsure if this would be their last day together.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Here is the long awaited update. I've had so many requests to update then my laptop gets infected. So no internet for me. However, it pays to know people. My co-worker was able to retrieve a lot of valuable data and restore my system to working capacity.

Thank you, for be patient with me.

ArchNmesis


End file.
